Yugi Mutou, Supernatural PI
by dragonchild247
Summary: Yugi has been solving supernatural crimes since he was in high school. His partner: A 3000 year old vampire named Atemu. Their cases: Anything far beyond human. No yaoi, but I hope it will be good.
1. Mutou & Sennen PI Agency

**dragonchild247:** **Ok. It is not 'Dark Battle,' but I want to get these ideas out of my head so that I can get new ideas for 'Dark Battle.' I understand why there have been no reviews on a lot of my other stories. But I am trying to step out of my comfort-zone and try other things for stories, like 'Dhampir Atemu,' 'Werecat Days,' and 'It Only Took One Meeting.' And hopefully, I will get unstuck on 'Ghost in the Building' and continue it. Until then, I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. Opinions and feedback always helps make me a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. All credit goes to the creators.**

**Reminder: I do own two characters that will show up in this story. …And...one character sounds so much like me it isn't funny and the other character is most like my friend, whose name will not be mentioned.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**MUTOU & SENNEN P.I. AGENCY**

It was dark in the small room of the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. There was a sofa with a pillow and a blanket falling off of it, two desks with a laptop and a chair at each, a television on a short stand, and a small coffee table between the sofa and TV. In the back was a window with curtains drawn. There was a doorway to the left which led to a small kitchen with a small dining table inside. To the right was a bookshelf with books on magic, mythology, folklore, and things of the supernatural.

Then a man of twenty years walked in and tossed his blue jacket onto the arm of the sofa. He had spiky, violet tipped, black hair with blond bangs. His eyes were violet and he was roughly five feet and six inches. He loosened his black necktie around his neck. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. On his left wrist was a silver watch which read 7:20 AM on it. He went to the window to open the curtains when he finally noticed the other items falling off the sofa. Then he sighed.

* * *

**Name: Yugi ****Mutou**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Supernatural P.I.**

**Hobbies: Duel Monsters and complicated puzzles**

**Other names: None**

* * *

Yugi saw movement in the shadows. "Atemu," he said flatly, finally heading to his desk, "I can see you. You can forget about a surprise attack."

From the shadows came a boy who looked to be seventeen, but his violet eyes showed much more age. He was similar to Yugi, but he was taller by an inch, had bronze colored skin, and a few blond bangs slicked back like lightning bolts. He wore a black tank top, skinny, black jeans, and black, heeled boots. "You're getting better." He said with a grin, which exposed his two, sharp fangs. "Maybe you can notice my presence before you reach the sofa."

* * *

**Name: Atemu**

**Race: Vampire**

**Age: 3000 but looks 17**

**Occupation: Supernatural P.I.**

**Hobbies: Duel Monsters and Tarot cards**

**Other names: Yami Sennen**

* * *

Yugi switched on his laptop. "I can still open the curtains to let in the sunlight." He threatened. "Then you'll be nothing more than a pile of dust."

"But you will not have someone to argue with." Atemu replied with a bigger grin. "And I doubt you will do much good by yourself if I am gone."

"So?" Yugi retorted, opening a file on his laptop. "The only reason you're helping me instead of killing me is because you want to find the vampire who turned you, and you need my help to do it. Plus, I'm the only one who knows the truth about you and other supernatural beings."

"That's true. Unfortunately." Growled Atemu. He turned his head towards the door. "Sounds like Anzu's coming. He sniffed the air. "She has breakfast."

"She's only coming to see you." Yugi pointed out as he typed on his laptop. "And it's Tuesday. So she's got our breakfast."

Atemu cringed. He liked Anzu, but not as someone he would spend the rest of eternity. He went to the door, flipped on the light, and opened the door before there was a knock.

A woman of twenty stood outside. She wore a black tank top, a short, red skirt, white boots that stopped above her ankles, and a white belt. She had short, brown hair and azure blue eyes. Her cheeks flushed when she saw Atemu. "Hi Yami." She said brightly.

* * *

**Name: Anzu Mazaki**

**Race: Human**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Ballet dancer**

**Hobbies: Dancing**

**Other name: None**

* * *

"Hello Anzu." Atemu grumbled. He allowed her inside and closed the door behind her.

"It's Tuesday." Anzu said with a small smile. "I brought both of you breakfast."

"Thanks." Atemu and Yugi muttered in unison.

Anzu sighed. "Anything interesting in cases?" She asked.

"Not since we found Mokuba for Kaiba yesterday." Yugi answered, his eyes never leaving the screen of his laptop.

"It has been pretty quiet." Atemu agreed, now heading to his desk. "I wonder if we will ever get another case."

Anzu smiled. "I'm sure you will." She assured. "There's no one around here who is as good as you two." She then set the bag with their breakfast on the coffee table and left.

Atemu sighed. "I know not how much longer I can act like this." He muttered.

Yugi snickered. "Well. You can just tell Anzu that you're not interested in her."

"Then what?"

"Atemu. You're a vampire." Yugi looked at Atemu. "Are you telling me that you're afraid of a girl's wrath?"

Atemu blushed. "I used to be a pharaoh of ancient Egypt and I have problems with women."

Yugi laughed. He stopped and looked at the door when he heard a knock. "Uh...come in!"

The door opened and a nineteen year old female walked in. She had blue hair cascading down to her hips and silver bangs reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were silver and gentle. She wore a white shirt, a blue skirt, and black shoes. Around her neck as a silver chain with a silver pendent of a pentagram with the twelve astrological zodiac signs on a circle surrounding the pentagram and a sapphire gems at each point of the star. "Um..." she muttered shyly, "this is Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency, right?"

"Yes." Yugi said as he rose to his feet. "Come in. Have a seat."

The girl walked in and sat down on the sofa.

Atemu looked at her. "What is your name?" He asked.

The girl clutched her skirt. "I...I'm Umeko Ameteratsu." She answered.

Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi Mutou. And this is my cousin, Yami Sennen."

Umeko smiled shyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yugi walked over to her and sat down next to the strange blue haired girl. "What do you need Ameteratsu-san?"

Umeko swallowed the lump in her throat. "Someone broke into my parents pet store."

"Robbery." Atemu concluded, now looking at his laptop screen and typing.

Umeko shook her head. "For whatever reason, all the cats were slaughtered." Her silver eyes moistened. "It looked like some kind of animal ripped them apart and ate them."

Atemu's ears pricked. "Some kind of animal ate the cats?"

Umeko nodded.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh. He had a look that said, 'We have another case.'

Atemu nodded a reply to the expression to the smaller's face. "We shall look into it."

Umeko looked at both of them with surprise.

Yugi turned his attention back to the blue haired girl. "Don't you worry Ameteratsu-san. We'll figure this out for you. No one is going to harm another animal in you're family's store again. I promise."

Umeko smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She blushed when she heard Atemu snickering and pulled away from Yugi. "Um...gimme your hand."

Yugi was confused, but did as he was told.

Umeko held his hand between hers, turned his palm upwards and studied it. She smiled. "I can foretell some events that will happen in your life." She smiled. "By looking into your past, you have never touched a woman or girl out of love or anger."

Atemu chuckled and Yugi blushed.

Umeko tilted her head to one side. "You'll have a romance though in your future. Her name starts with a 'U'." Her eyes grew wide and she released Yugi's hand. "I'm sorry." She stood and bowed. "Again. Thank you for looking into this strange occurrence." Without another word, she left.

"Your future romance will start with a 'U'!" Atemu laughed.

"Shut up." Yugi snapped as he tossed the pillow at the Pharaoh. He looked at Atemu. "Ok. Check out the Tarot cards and see if it will happen again."

"Tarot cards are a hobby of mine, Aibou. I do not always use them to predict the future."

"Do it anyway." Yugi got up, went over to his desk, and looked up Umeko Ameteratsu on his laptop.

Atemu opened his desk drawer and pulled out a deck of Tarot cards. Then he shuffled them, while thinking of a question.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Ok. Maybe not exactly the way I expected it to go, but oh well. I just write, my muse gives me the ideas. Please review.**

**Comes on silent wings in the night and wraps a deadly cloak about the vitctim. Impartial as a die. Unyielding as a stone. (Wanted to try something new at the end. Oh well.)**


	2. The Investigation

**dragonchild247: Turns out I misspelled Yugi's last name. Oops. Well, that will be corrected from this chapter onward. And I will eventually go back and fix my error in the first chapter and the title. Don't know when that will be. But anyway, this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**THE INVESTIGATION**

After Atemu consulted with the Tarot cards, which foretold a new arrival but was not exact, he and Yugi went to the Sun Goddess Pet Store to check it out. Atemu stuck to the shade of the buildings and kept his jacket over his head to avoid the sunlight. "Why did you make me come, Aibou?" He complained.

Yugi scowled. "I need your vampiric sense of smell." He said.

"It is still light out." The Pharaoh snapped. "Why can we not check it out tonight?" Then he paused for a moment. "You wanna talk to Ameteratsu-san again." He grinned. "You like her."

Yugi blushed. "Shut up." He growled. Then he smiled. "Here it is! The Sun Goddess Pet Store!"

"Great." Muttered Atemu and sat down on a bench near the front door. "I shall wait out here."

Yugi looked at him. "Why?" He asked.

"Animals have a very strong ability to sense spirits and other inhuman beings. That includes vampires."

Yugi shrugged. "Suit yourself." He went inside.

The store was cool inside. Birds were chirping and puppies played together. There were rabbits, hamsters, mice, rats, snakes, and many other animals for sale. Behind the cash register was Umeko.

"Ameteratsu-san." Yugi said. "Hello."

Umeko looked over to him and her gentle silver eyes lit up. "Mutou-san." She replied. "Welcome."

Yugi walked up to the counter. "I came to ask you a few questions about the break in last night."

The happiness in her eyes died. "Oh." She muttered. "Ok."

"Were the doors locked the night of the break in?"

Umeko nodded. "Yes."

"Anything taken from the register?"

"No."

Yugi was silent for a moment. _I wonder..._ He thought. At last he asked, "Was the front door open this morning when you and your parents got here?"

Umeko's eyes filled with terror. "Yes."

_Thought so._ Yugi thought. "One more question. How were the other animals acting when you got here this morning?"

The blue haired girl shuttered and tucked some of her silver bangs behind her ear. "They were acting so strangely. We didn't figure it out until we found all the dead cats in the back." Her eyes moistened with tears and she sobbed. "Oh! Those poor cats! Ripped apart and eaten by some kind of wild animal!"

Yugi took her hand into his own and squeezed it reassuringly. "Yami and I will figure this out. I promise."

Umeko nodded slowly. She wiped away her tears with her free hand and sniveled. "Thank you, Mutou-san."

"Ameteratsu-san. I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Will you allow Yami and I to look around here for clues tonight?"

Umeko nodded. "Of course."

"And I will need to talk to your parents tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you wish."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you Ameteratsu-san." He released her hand, bowed, and left the store. He looked at Atemu, who had not moved from the bench since they got there. "C'mon. Our investigation starts tonight."

"Good." The Pharaoh retorted. Then he grinned and looked at the smaller. "Did she kiss you, Aibou?"

"You should be able to tell." Yugi growled, his cheeks turning red.

Atemu shrugged. "Ameteratsu-san's scent is only on your hand." He sighed. "That is too bad for you.

Yugi gave the Pharaoh one, good, swift kick in the side. "Bastard!"

Atemu laughed and completely unaffected by the strike. Then he rose to his feet and grinned, exposing his two, sharp fangs. "Let us go."

Yugi glared at him for a long moment. Then he stormed off.

Atemu chuckled. "Aibou is just like him." He muttered. "It is just _too_ amusing for me when Aibou gets angered, upset, or embarrassed." Then he followed the smaller down the street.

* * *

It was late at night and everything was dark inside the Sun Goddess Pet Store. All the animals were not there because everyone feared of another attack. Yugi and Atemu came to the front door and entered without having to pick the lock. "Ameteratsu-san shouldn't have left it unlocked." Muttered Yugi.

"Her lose and our gain." Atemu said with a grin. His violet eyes turned crimson, a characteristic of a vampire along with sharp fangs. "Let us go take a look around."

Yugi nodded. "Let's check out the back first." He suggested. "Ameteratsu-san said that's were all the dead cats were found." He and the Pharaoh headed straight to the back.

Atemu smelled blood everywhere in the back room. He walked towards the area where all the cats were killed, which was in the center of the room. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. "Hmmm..." He hummed softly.

"Anything Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"It is just the smell of blood, Aibou." The Pharaoh answered. He sniffed the air again. "Wait."

Yugi looked at Atemu.

"A demon did this. Its scent is everywhere in this room, but it was masked by the blood of the cats." The Pharaoh knelt down and touched the floor with his hand. "It was a high-level demon. Since it went after the cats, it must have been weakened somehow."

"But why only the cats? There were tons of other animals to snack on. Why did the demon only eat the cats?"

"In ancient Egypt, cats were believed to be servants to the goddess of protection, Bast. Some tales even claimed cats as the guardians of the afterlife."

"So it's possible that the demon killed the cats because of that reason?"

"Precisely." Atemu lifted his hand from the floor and held it to his nose, his palm facing towards himself. "Aibou. I shall stay here and see if I can find anything else. You go check and see if anything was odd in the front."

Yugi nodded and left.

_No sign of a forced entry from the front door or the back._ Atemu thought, scanning the room carefully. _And since it was a demon, there is the faint smell of sulfur, so it must have teleported inside. But why take all the cats to the back?_ "Hmm...that in itself makes no sense. If it was weakened, then the demon would waste no time in eating the cats." Then his eyes grew wide. "Unless it was trying to hide from something."

"Try someone." A girl's voice snapped from behind the Pharaoh.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. We know that it is definitely a demon. But who is the voice? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. The Stranger

**THE STRANGER**

Atemu shot to his feet as he spun around. He wondered how this girl got inside and avoid detection from both Yugi and him.

The girl had raven black hair cascading down to the middle of her back, but it was tied back into a ponytail which made it appear shorter, and she had bright purple streaks in her bangs. Her eyes were sapphire blue and had hate behind them. She wore a white tanktop, a black unbuttoned shirt, black Tripp pants, a black duster, and black boots. Around her neck was a silver chain with a circle that had the planetary symbols engraved on it and a dragon in the center of the circle.

Atemu spotted a gun under her duster. "Who are you?" He demanded. "And how did you avoid Aibou and all my vampiric senses?"

The girl sneered, "You can call me Lunar Star, vampire. I am a Vampire Hunter."

_And a crafty one at that._ Thought the Pharaoh. "I would be correct in saying you fought the demon last night, would I not?"

"You are." Replied the black haired beauty. "Unfortunately, it escaped before I could kill it." Then she reached into her duster to grab her gun.

"You fire that gun of yours, Lunar Star," Atemu warned, "Aibou will come running."

"By then, I'll be gone." She quickly pulled out her gun, aimed, and fired all in one motion.

Atemu managed to dodge, but it still struck him in the shoulder. He felt the pain spread from the wound like wild fire and knew it was a silver bullet in his shoulder. Then, with his vampiric speed, charged at the black haired beauty.

She was surprised and was thrown off guard. Before she knew it, she was on the floor with the Pharaoh pinning her down. She snarled. "So. Your far older than you look."

Atemu only grinned. He heard Yugi coming towards the back and knew the smaller heard the gunshot.

The girl, who calls herself Lunar Star, kneed the Pharaoh, taking his breath away. Then she flipped him over her head. Then she quickly flipped onto her feet.

Atemu landed flat on his back near her. Then he rolled onto his side and curled into a little ball because she had kneed him good in the groin. "You...ugh...bitch." He growled, finally getting to his knees.

The girl heard Yugi's voice and she vanished into the darkness.

Atemu slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the wall. "Ow." He murmured. "She got me good." He checked his shoulder and saw blood slowly trickling out of the bullet hole.

Yugi finally came into the back room and found the Pharaoh. "Atemu, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah." He groaned. "Some girl calling herself Lunar Star showed up."

"A vampire?" Yugi said.

"No." Atemu replied. "She was human."

"Hunter?"

Atemu nodded. "And very strong. And...ugh...talented."

_Lunar Star._ Thought Yugi. _Why does that name sound familiar?_ He then spotted the gun the girl had left behind. "Besides Lunar Star, did you find anything?"

"Only that the demon ate the cats in this room because it was hiding from her."

Yugi put a piece of cloth over the barrel of the gun and picked it up. "Let's check this out and get the bullet out of your shoulder. It looks like it hurt."

"It did." Atemu placed a hand over his injury. "Let us go."

Yugi nodded.

* * *

It was dark in a bedroom in an apartment on the third floor of a building. There was a twin size bed with white sheets, a dark blue blanket, and a beige pillow on it. White curtains covered an open window and the breeze slowly moved them. On the closet door was a full length mirror. In the back corner was a desk with a stack of papers and a black laptop next to them. In the corner near the bedroom door was a small bookshelf full of books on spells, potions, supernatural creatures, how to read Tarot cards, and fantasy/adventure novels.

Lunar Star came into her bedroom through her open window, switched on a light, and quickly changed into her pajamas. She pulled out her Student ID from her duster and tossed it onto her desk. Then she hid her black clothes in her closet in a trunk sitting on the floor.

The Student ID had a picture of her and on it was written:

**Name: Rosa Tatsuyoshi**

**Age: 17**

**Grade: 3-D**

Her aunt entered her bedroom and found her niece with a book open on her lap. "Rosa," she said sharply, "why aren't you in bed yet? It's way past your bedtime."

"I'm going to bed now." The black haired beauty answered as she closed her book. "I'm sorry, Oba-san." Then she set the book onto her desk and finally crawled under the covers.

"Good." Her aunt snapped. Then she turned off the bedroom light and left.

Rosa Tatsuyoshi, the real name of Lunar Star. She was just seven, a third year high school student, and a Vampire Hunter. All the other students at Domino High treated her like she was invisible so it was easy to keep her secret hidden from her classmates. Neither her aunt nor friend, Umeko Ameteratsu, knew of her secret. But soon, someone would learn of her secret.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Dramatic irony! Sorry. I have a habit of doing that. Oh well. All of you know Lunar Star's real name. And Oba-san means aunt.... Stay tuned and find out what will happen next. Please review. You people are amazing.**


	4. Atemu's First Day at Domino High

**dragonchild247: Sweet. This is the fourth chapter. The title says it all to a degree. Now. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**ATEMU'S FIRST DAY AT DOMINO HIGH**

Yugi woke up after sleeping all night on the sofa at the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. He had pulled an all nighter with Atemu to figure out why Lunar Star was hunting a demon, since she was a famous writer in Japan. He slowly sat up and yawned.

"Good morning, Aibou." Said Atemu with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Next time, I'm sleeping on the cot." Yugi remarked.

Atemu chuckled and opened the curtains to let in the sunlight.

"Do you want suicide?" Yugi shouted as he bolted off the sofa and drew the curtains closed. He glared at the Pharaoh with a look that said, "Are you crazy?"

Atemu grinned and held up his left hand, his palm facing towards himself.

Yugi stared in shock.

On the Pharaoh's middle finger was a gold ring with the Eye of Ra on it. It was an ancient Egyptian ring that allowed vampires to be out in the sunlight without being harmed. The Ring of Ra!

"Why didn't you wear that yesterday?" Yugi growled.

"I did not feel like it yesterdasy." Atemu replied, his grin never leaving his face. "Besides, you know that I do not wear it unless I absolutely must."

"Then why today of all things?"

"I figured I would go to school."

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Where?"

"Where you went to in high school. Domino High." Atemu gently pushed Yugi out of the way and reopened the curtains. He smiled happily as the morning light flooded into the room.

Yugi saw the Pharaoh wearing the boy high school uniform. He remembered wearing one, but back then he was an even five-feet. "I don't believe it. When did you take the entrance exam?"

"Yesterday." Atemu's grin returned, wider now. He saw Yugi's reaction. "I thought now is as good as any other time to go to school." He walked away and picked up a backpack lying next to the door. "Besides, Aibou, I might find something useful there."

"Ok, but what class are you in?"

"3-D." Atemu waved a quick good-bye and left.

"I still can't believe it." Yugi muttered. "That sneaky son of a bitch pulled a fast one on me." Then he smiled slightly. "But it might help with the case." He went to his desk, turned on his laptop, and sat down. _And I'll keep checking to see if I can find anything on Lunar Star._ He thought. _She writes stories, I know that much. But there has to be more about her life._

* * *

Rosa sat alone in the 3-D classroom. She was wearing the girl's school uniform: a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt, white socks stopping just below her knees, and black shoes. She was reading _Demon in my View_ by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes as she waited for school to begin. She saw the 3-D teacher walk into the classroom but did not say anything.

The teachers rarely acknowledged her existence, much like the students, but she didn't mind. No one extremely close to her meant no one to get hurt, but Umeko was hurt and it bothered Rosa, not knowing.

The first bell rang and all the students filed into the room. The teacher wrote something on the blackboard.

Rosa raised an eyebrow when she saw the name written in kanji. _Yami Sennen?_ She thought. _That's an odd name._

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced.

The door slid open and the new student stepped in. He walked up next to the teacher's desk and the silence in the classroom deepened. He had spiky, violet tipped, black hair and blond bangs, with a few slicked back like lightning bolts against his violet tipped, black hair. His eyes were a beautiful, sunset violet. He had bronze colored skin and he wore the uniform. He stood straight and had a polite smile on his face.

The color drained from Rosa's already pale face when she saw him. Her sapphire blue eyes grew as wide as saucers. _That's the vampire from last night!_ She thought.

"This is Yami Sennen." The teacher said. "He transferred here from Egypt and he's currently living with his cousin, Yugi Mutou. He speaks Japanese very well, so let's all be friendly."

"Eek!" A girl shrieked. "He's a real, total hottie!"

"His cousin is too!" Another shouted, almost whining. "Yugi's twenty and according to my sister, he sprouted a bit since he was in high school!"

"I can't believe it!" A third girl squealed. "We're so lucky!"

Rosa rolled her eyes and looked back at her book. _Disgusting._ She thought. She heard some of the boys remark on the new student's appearance and she knew it was out of jealousy that they did.

"Let's see..." said the teacher. "You can have the desk next to Rosa Tatsuyoshi."

The black haired beauty tensed and she gave the boy she knew as a vampire a threatening, death glare.

He looked at her and felt his unbeating heart fall to the floor. _Lunar Star?_ He thought. _Lunar Star's real name is Rosa Tatsuyoshi?_ In silence, he strolled over to the empty desk and sat down.

Rosa leaned away slightly, her glare never leaving her face.

All the girl's whispered about how gorgeous the new student who called himself Yami. They giggled and one shouted, "Yami! Will you go out with me?"

The poor boy cringed slightly. He feared this would happen

"Settle down, ladies." Ordered the teacher.

* * *

Lunch finally rolled around. Atemu hid outside on the roof of the building from all of his new fan girls. He sat alone on the roof above the door leading inside. He saw the door open and watched as Rosa walked out.

She had left the door open and she headed to the chain link fence. Then she sensed a vampire near by and balled a fist. "Who are you really, vampire?" She hissed.

Atemu, not surprised that she would be aware of his presence, hopped down and landed between her and the door. "My real name is Atemu." He answered. "And may I ask you why you have an alias of your very own?"

Rosa whirled around with anger flaring in her eyes. "It makes my life easier, vampire." She snapped. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing." Atemu replied. "But I would like to ask you a few questions about the demon you fought Monday night."

Rosa snarled. "It's none of your business."

"Aibou and I are helping Ameteratsu-san. All the cats in the Sun Goddess Pet Store were eaten by the same demon you were hunting."

The anger died in Rosa's eyes. "Oh God. That's why Umeko has been acting so upset."

"You know Ameteratsu-san?"

"Umeko is a friend of mine. She goes to college at Domino University. Her parents run the pet store and she helps out after school and weekends." Rosa closed her eyes and shuttered. "I thought the demon was only hiding out, not snacking on the cats."

Atemu kicked the door closed and leaned against it. "Now we are getting somewhere, Tatsuyoshi-san."

"Don't you dare call me that again." She hissed, the anger returning. "I prefer to be called 'Rosa'."

"Or 'Lunar Star' as I have witnessed." Atemu shrugged. "But that is only when you are hunting and writing novels, is it not?"

"Just get to your point."

Atemu sighed. "As you wish, Rosa." He was silent for a long moment. Then he asked, "What kind of demon was it?"

Rosa shrugged. "I don't get what you're saying."

"I am saying the demon had to have had an element. What was it?"

"Fire. I know that for certain. It kept tossing fireballs at me."

"Any idea why the demon would only eat cats?"

"No."

"For a Vampire Hunter, you certainly do not look for information on what you are hunting."

"If it's evil, I kill it. Enough said."

Atemu sighed. "True. So it would be safe to assume you do not know if the demon has a name, correct?"

"Yeah. So what?"

Atemu folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "I see THAT conversation did not go very far."

"Why are you helping Umeko, vampire?"

"Because she came to the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency." Atemu pushed off the door unfolded his arms, turned as he opened his eyes, and freed the door without using much effort.

"I have one more question for you."

Atemu turned to face Rosa. "Aye?"

"The ring on your left hand. It wouldn't happen to be the Ring of Ra, would it?"

The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide. Slowly, he nodded a reply.

Rosa shrugged as if he had said something to her. "I saw it before when I was younger, but it was on the hand of a different vampire."

"Then perhaps I killed the vampire you speak of and took it for myself." Atemu turned away and left. But the truth was that he had obtained it from the very vampire they were talking about. It was the very same vampire who had turned him three millennia ago.

There was something even Rosa did not tell the Pharaoh and it was how she knew the vampire and the ring. The truth was that the vampire was the reason she lived with her aunt.

* * *

Atemu walked into the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. He saw Yugi at the bookshelf and a book in the smaller's hands. "Were you here all day?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I spoke to Ameteratsu-san's parents about the dead cats." He replied. "They only know as much as she does. But we have pictures of scorch marks on the walls of the pet store."

_So Rosa was telling the truth about it being a fire demon._ Atemu thought.

"Did you learn anything useful?"

"Lunar Star's real name is Rosa Tatsuyoshi and she is friends with Ameteratsu-san." Atemu looked at the Ring of Ra. "And she met the vampire who turned me when she was younger."

Yugi shuttered. "Scary thought. I'm surprised to know she wasn't killed back then."

"As am I." Atemu sighed and looked at the smaller. "Did you find anything?"

Yugi grinned. "I think so."

Atemu grinned too. "Then we should be able to put this case to rest."

* * *

**dragonchild247: Sweet! Conclusion to this case, though a little weak on my part, will be in the next chapter! Ok...actually...you figured out what kind of demon did it, but that's fine. By conclusion, I mean, fight! Anyway, please review and stay tuned to the next chapter.**


	5. Atemu & Rosa vs Fire Demon

**ATEMU & ROSA VS. FIRE DEMON**

Umeko looked around as she wandered in Domino Park. "I shouldn't have stayed out this late." She muttered. She stopped when she heard footfalls near by. "H-Hello?" She then looked around anxiously, trying to find where the footsteps were coming from. "Wh-Who's there?"

No answer. The footsteps drew closer.

Umeko's eyes grew wide with terror. _A murderer?_ She thought. _A pervert? A rapist? What?_

"Umeko!" Rosa called.

The blue haired girl smiled brightly when she heard her friend's voice. She turned and saw the black haired beauty standing under a light of a streetlamp. "Rosa!" She said. She brushed her silver bangs from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents told me you weren't at home." Rosa replied, her black bangs with bright purple streaks falling in front of her sapphire blue eyes. She then quickly brushed them from her face. "I cam out here to look for you."

Umeko finally noticed her friend's style of clothes. "Why are you wearing that?"

Rosa looked down at herself. She wore a white tank top, a black unbuttoned shirt, black Tripp pants, a black duster, and black boots. "It's a long story." She muttered. "But I need to get you home safely."

Umeko nodded understanding. "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Rosa blushed. "C'mon."

Umeko hurried over to her friend.

Rosa walked off to Umeko's house with her blue haired friend close behind. She could sense a high-level demon following them. _I need to get Umeko out of here._ She thought. _Then she'll be safe and I can hunt the demon._ She grabbed the blue haired girl's hand and her pace quickened.

Umeko stumbled as she tried to keep up with her friend. "Rosa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to get you home."

Umeko's silver eyes moistened as fear began to take over. "Rosa. You're scaring me. Why are you in such a hurry to get me home?"

"It's dangerous being out here by yourself. There are perverts out here at night." _I can't tell her._ The black haired beauty thought. _I can't tell Umeko my secret._ She suddenly stopped when she spotted a very tall man standing in her way. Her heart dropped into her stomach because she could sense the high power level coming from him.

The man was very muscular, but he had odd shaped feet. In fact, his feet were cloven hooves. He turned around and there were two, red horns on his forehead. His eyes were black and he had razor sharp teeth.

Rosa snarled. "Shit." She growled. "It's you again."

Umeko's eyes filled with terror. _He's not human._ She thought. _What is he?_

The man created a fireball in his hand and threw it.

Rosa bolted, still pulling her friend in tow. "Dammit." She snapped. "Why did it try to take a human form?"

The man appeared in front of them again.

Rosa quickly let go of Umeko's hand, charged, leapt into the air, flipped like gymnast, and brought the heel of her boot down onto the man's head.

The man hit the ground. Then his body changed from human to a hideous demon. His skin became orange, a tail grew, and a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back. Then he slowly rose to his cloven-hooved feet.

Umeko let out a shriek.

"Run!" Rosa shouted. She dodged the demon and kicked it in the back.

The demon turned to face the black haired beauty and attacked.

Rosa moved but was struck by its wing. She then fell and the ground ran up to meet her.

The demon created another fireball, whirled around, and flung it at Umeko.

Rosa scrambled to her feet and ran to her terror stricken friend.

Umeko's eyes grew wide as the fireball came at her.

A figure shot out of the darkness, grabbed the blue haired girl, and leaped out of the way, the fireball narrowly missing the figure.

Rosa sensed a vampire and knew it was Atemu who saved Umeko. _I guess I'll have to thank him later._ She thought bitterly. She suddenly felt something wrap around her neck and choked her. Her hands shot up and clutched a whip around her neck.

* * *

Atemu set Umeko on the ground, away from the fight. "Aibou will be here soon." He assured, his eyes changing to crimson from their original violet color. "You will be safe with him, Ameteratsu-san."

The blue haired girl nodded slowly.

Atemu then turned away and ran back to the fight. He saw the demon with a whip in its hand and the whip wrapped around Rosa's neck, strangling her. He charged, letting out an animalistic growl, and struck the demon's arm.

The demon released its whip and batted the Pharaoh away.

Atemu flew through the air, used his hands to stop himself, and flipped, landing effortlessly onto his feet.

Rosa yanked off the whip and coughed. She turned and charged at the demon.

* * *

Umeko watched the fight with terror written all over her face. She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and she looked up.

Yugi smiled. "C'mon." He said. "Yami and your friend can handle this." He held out his hand, which Umeko took, helped her to her feet, and got her away from the fight. _Be careful Atemu._ He thought.

* * *

The demon picked up its whip and used it on Atemu.

The Pharaoh brought up his arm and it wrapped around his wrist. He struggled against the demon's strength in order to keep his balance. "Bastard." He hissed.

Rosa reached into her duster, but realized her gun was missing. "Shit!" She shouted. Her hand touched the hilt of her katana she was carrying. "Well, that will have to do." She drew her sword, charged at the demon and swung the blade.

The demon blocked the attack and then struck her across the face. Then it started a fire that ran down the whip towards Atemu.

Rosa scrambled, swung her katana, and cut the whip before the flames reached the Pharaoh.

Atemu stared at the black haired beauty with surprise. Then he pulled off the whip from his wrist. "We need to attack it at once." He said.

Rosa snarled. "Fine." She growled. "What choice do I have?"

"Not much." Atemu replied with a slight smile. Then he and Rosa charged at the demon. He leapt into the air, grabbed the demon's arm, and sank his fangs into it, drawing blood.

Rosa stabbed the demon in the chest and then sliced off its head. She saw the Pharaoh let go, jump back, and land lightly on his feet next to her. "Why'd you bite it?" She asked in annoyance as the dead demon fell, its body bursting into flames and vanishing.

Atemu scrunched his nose in disgust as he wiped away the blood trickling down his chin. "It worked, did it not?" He snapped.

"That may be true," growled Rosa, "but you could have just clawed the demon."

Atemu grinned. "Not really my style." He replied.

Rosa rolled her eyes and slid her sword back into its sheath. "Where's Umeko?"

"With Yugi. I will show you."

"Whatever." Rosa followed Atemu to the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency.

In the shadows was a tall, male figure watching them. He sneered, "Atemu. You have not changed at all in thirteen years."

* * *

Umeko sat patiently on the sofa at the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. She looked at Yugi for a moment and then down at the floor.

Yugi picked up the remote and handed it to her.

The blue haired girl shook her head, her sliver bangs falling over her face. She saw Yugi place the remote on the small coffee table in front of her. Her silver eyes moistened and her shoulders trembled slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yugi sighed slightly and sat down at his desk. _Where are you Atemu?_ He thought.

Just then, the door opened and the Pharaoh walked in with Rosa close behind.

Umeko looked up and she smiled brightly. "Rosa!" She cried as she shot off the sofa, ran to her friend, and embraced the black haired beauty.

Rosa returned her embrace. "Are you all right, Umeko?" She asked rather nervously.

The blue haired girl nodded.

The black haired beauty smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Umeko, for not telling you." She whispered, a few strands of her bright purple streaks falling over her face.

Umeko pulled away, brushed away her silver bangs and shook her head. "It's ok, Rosa." She replied. "You were only trying to protect me."

Rosa blushed.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "Is the fire demon dead?" He asked.

The Pharaoh nodded as his eyes became violet again. "It is, Aibou." He answered. "It should not harm the animals or Ameteratsu-san."

Umeko's face lit up and freed her friend as she looked at the two. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled. "We promised, didn't we?"

"Uh-uh." Atemu protested. "YOU promised her, Aibou. I said no such thing."

Yugi glared at the Pharaoh.

Umeko giggled as she blushed slightly.

Rosa rolled her eyes. "May I have my gun back?"

Yugi nodded, opened his desk drawer, pulled out the black haired beauty's gun, and set it on top of his desk.

Rosa went to Yugi's desk, grabbed her gun, and placed it inside her duster where it belonged. She turned to Atemu with a death glare and a half smile. "Thank you for saving Umeko and helping me with the demon. But don't expect it to happen again, vampire." With that being said, she bowed to both Yugi and the Pharaoh and left.

Umeko giggled again. She looked at Atemu with a bright smile and eyes. "Your future romance will begin with an 'R.' She won't like you in the beginning, but she will in time." She giggled and left the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency.

Atemu and Yugi looked at each other as if to say, "What the hell?"

* * *

**dragonchild247: Ok. The fight might have been a tad dry, but I can't know unless you tell me. Anyway. Who is the mysterious figure who saw the fight? Why did Umeko say Atemu's future romance will start with an 'R'? Just as a joke? Well. You'll have to find out. Please review.**


	6. Tarot Shop

**TAROT SHOP**

It was a Sunday morning when a new shop called the Tarot Shop opened. It was a place where you could buy magic charms, love potions, and have your fortune foretold. The sign on the door said, "Open," but the store was lit with candlelight, giving it an eerie feeling.

Outside was a girl wearing a dark cloak and concealed her face in the shadows of her hood. She had pamphlets in her hands. Around her neck was a silver chain with a circle with the twelve astrological zodiac signs engraved on it and a pentagram in the center, the head pointing upwards which stood for good and power. At each point of the star was a sapphire gem. She saw Anzu and handed the brunet a pamphlet.

"Who are you?" Asked Anzu, staring at the pamphlet she was given.

"My name is Mademoiselle Devika." The girl answered. "I own the Tarot Shop. It just opened today. I put up fliers around the city this morning."

Anzu looked at her with surprise. "Do you have people working for you?"

"No. I am not looking for employees at the moment. And, if you would like, I can tell you your future." The girl, calling herself Mademoiselle Devika, smiled. "It would be fore free."

Anzu's face lit up. "Oh! Thanks!"

Mademoiselle Devika led the brunet woman inside. Silver bangs slipped out from under her hood. She sat down behind a table with a dark cloth on it and a large, thin board with a large circle and the astrological zodiacs engraved on it, and a crystal ball in the center of the circle.

Anzu sat down across from the girl.

"Now," said Mademoiselle Devika, "in order to predict your future, I need your name and birth date."

"My name is Anzu Mazaki. My birth day is August 18."

"So that makes you a Leo." Mademoiselle Devika held her hands above her crystal ball. She frowned slightly. "I am afraid you will not like the prediction."

Anzu became confused but said nothing.

Mademoiselle Devika sighed. "Be careful, Mazaki-san. A truth will be revealed to you and it will only give you heartache."

The brunet became worried. "What truth?"

Mademoiselle Devika shook her head. "It does not say, so I cannot tell."

Anzu stood abruptly. "If it's about Yami, there's no way he'd not tell me something!" Without waiting for a reply, she stormed out.

Mademoiselle Devika took off her hood, letting her long, blue hair fall down her back. Her silver eyes showed worry. "I am sorry, Mazaki-san, but Yami Sennen is not who he says."

* * *

Yugi walked into the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency and sighed as he closed the door behind him. He saw a flier for the Tarot Shop on the coffee table. "Atemu," he called, not realizing where the Pharaoh was, "where did you find that?"

Atemu looked up from his laptop at his desk. "About a block away from here." He answered. "If you look closely, I believe you should see something familiar."

Yugi walked over to the coffee table, picked up the flier, and carefully studied it. He spotted a circle with the twelve astrological zodiac signs on it with a pentagram in the center and a blue gem at each point of the star. Then he looked at the words "TAROT SHOP" and saw the name "Mademoiselle Devika." Then he looked at Atemu.

The Pharaoh grinned. "Ameteratsu-san." He said, reading the look on the smaller's face.

"That was obvious when I saw the pendent on the flier." Yugi retorted, tossing the flier onto the coffee table. "But why would she call herself 'Mademoiselle Devika'?"

"To Ammit if I know." Replied Atemu. "But I can talk to her if you would like."

"No. You'd probably just hypnotize her into telling you."

Atemu chuckled. "Then you talk to her, Aibou, if you do not trust me."

Before Yugi could reply, there was a knock at the door. He turned, went over to it, and opened it.

Outside was Rosa. She didn't look happy, as if someone had forced her to come. She tucked her bright purple streaked black bangs behind her ear. "Before you ask," she growled, "Umeko made me come."

Yugi allowed her inside and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong now?" He asked.

The black haired beauty balled a fist, took a deep breath, and said, "There was a murder. And it wasn't done by any human."

"Demon?" Said Yugi.

"No." Rosa replied and handed him a few pictures she pulled from her pocket. "The bite marks are from a vampire."

Yugi looked them over and then looked at Atemu with worry in his eyes. "You should look at these too."

The Pharaoh rose, walked over, took the pictures, and studied them. His eyes grew wide with horror he paled. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words died in his throat.

The victim in the picture was a girl of eighteen. There were two distinct holes in her neck. Her clothes were still intact, but her shirt was pulled up some to expose her stomach, which had an ancient symbol meaning death carved into it. The Eye of Ra was carved into her forehead. Blood was everywhere and it looked like she didn't put up a fight against her attacker.

Atemu shuttered and quickly handed the pictures back to Rosa. He cleared his throat and announced, "Please excuse me for a moment, Aibou." He pulled out the Ring of Ra from his pocket, slipped it onto his left, middle finger and quickly walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Yugi had watched the taller's back and turned his attention to Rosa when the Pharaoh was gone.

"Forgive me." The black haired beauty apologized flatly. "I should have warned him first."

"But you know who did this." Yugi snapped angrily. "Why come here when you can just kill the vampire?"

Rosa's sapphire blue eyes flared with anger. "Because I cannot fight a six millennia old vampire!" She shouted. "Atemu is half that age, and I was still surprised by his speed and strength. The one who did this last night, is the very vampire who reared its ugly head into my life before!"

* * *

**dragnchild247: I do not know if the birth date for Anzu is accurate, but I found it on the Internet and it is the same thing with her zodiac. It is very difficult to find the birth dates of characters who's ages are practically never mentioned in the series...and that includes the oh so lovable, Mokuba Kaiba. **

**But wait! 0.0! Who is the vampire Rosa is talking about? Does Atemu know who it is too? Next chapter will be a trip down memory lane for Atemu. Now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Haunting Memories

**dragonchild247: Sweet! Seventh chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Two characters show up in this story and they do not belong to me. They belong to my friend, GuardianXIII. I asked my friend to come up with a character, and got two. Their names are Hito Yushiro and Reva. Thank you, GuardianXIII for helping me and allowing me to put them in here.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**HAUNTING MEMORIES**

Atemu wandered down the street in silence. He remembered the ancient symbol of death and the Eye of Ra. Before he wanted to kill the vampire who turned him, he was as evil as vampires come. He never told Yugi that he knew where the vampire was and it made him feel guilty. It made him shutter at his own horrid memories. That included the night he was turned.

* * *

_**3000 years ago, Ancient Egypt**_

_Atemu looked around in silence as he stood in his room. He was a pharaoh, but found those he ruled over far luckier than he. He stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against it. Then he looked up at the stars. "I wish I could be free." He muttered to himself._

"_You can be, Pharaoh." A mysterious voice said from behind him._

_Atemu whirled around and his heart fell into his stomach._

_The voice belonged to a man who looked to be of twenty-seven years, but his eyes showed more age—three thousand years. His hair was platinum,long, and tied back in a low ponytail. One eye was blue and the other was green. He was dressed like a nobleman of that time, but he was unnaturally pale. He smiled slightly, exposing two, long, sharp fangs._

_Atemu drummed enough courage and demanded, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"_

_The man chuckled. "My name is Hito Yushiro." He answered. "And it is easy for a vampire to enter a person's room without detection."_

_Atemu paled. "A...vampire?" He breathed._

_Hito sneered and nodded. His eyes turned crimson. "Now then, you wish to be free, yes?"_

_Atemu nodded slowly. "Yes, but..." His voice trailed off._

"_What, Your Highness?"_

_Atemu looked away. "I have a duty to my people."_

"_Is your duty more important than your freedom?"_

_Atemu hesitated. He looked up at Hito with confusion in his violet eyes because he was torn between his duty and his freedom._

_Hito placed his hands on the Pharaoh's shoulders. His gaze had trapped Atemu and there was no escape. He bent down, tilted the Pharaoh's head back, and sank his fangs into his bronze colored skin._

_Atemu gasped for breath as his life was taken from him. His eyes grew wide and his pupils grew small. Then his body grew limp, his eyes closed, and he no longer breathed._

_Now the Pharaoh would forever be a vampire like Hito. He would do evil things such as carving the Eye of Ra into a victim's forehead and kill. He enjoyed hearing the agonizing screams as he killed and the thrill of taking another life made him feel alive._

* * *

**Present, Domino City**

Atemu shuttered. He called a taxi and told the driver to take him to Yushiro Mansion, a few miles outside town. He sat back in the seat and stared out the window as the world past by. He felt that he needed answers and the only way to do that was to go to his sire and ask him. His cold, living dead body grew colder as he felt himself drawing closer to the Yushiro Mansion.

* * *

_**13 years ago, Yushiro Mansion**_

_Atemu looked at a girl who was only five years old. He could hear her heart beating in her chest, so he knew Hito did not turn her. "Who is she?" He asked._

"_Atemu, this is Reva." Hito answered. "Reva, this is Atemu."_

_The girl smiled shyly and bowed. She had long, white hair reaching a little past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were blue and gentle, but they were dark—a sign of a trance by a vampire. "It's nice to meet you, Atemu." She said._

_The Pharaoh felt sick. _Why would Hito bring a child here?_ He wondered._

"_Reva's parents died in a car accident." Hito explained, reading Atemu's thoughts. "Her family did not want her and sent her to a foster home." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I heard her singing, talked to her foster parents, and took her." He sneered and took off his ring, the Ring of Ra._

_Atemu paled. "You hypnotized her and her foster parents." He muttered._

"_Yes and someday, when she's older, you will turn her."_

_Atemu quickly looked away. He anted to vomit. How could Hito do such a thing to a child? He sat down in a chair and held his head between his hands._

_Hito frowned, handed the Pharaoh the Ring of Ra, and said, "You shall get over it, Atemu. Here. I believe you deserve this after so long."_

_The Pharaoh looked up, stared at the ring for a moment, and took it._

_Hito left Atemu and Reva alone._

_Reva smiled and crawled into the Pharaoh's lap. Then she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. "I promise, I'll do my best." She whispered shyly. "And if I do something wrong, it's ok if you get mad."_

_Atemu's violet eyes moistened, not because he was glad but because he felt sorrow and guilt. He did not want this girl staying with Hito and him, two vampires who have done evil._

* * *

**Present, outside Domino City**

Atemu's eyes moistened. _I wonder if Reva is ok._ He thought. _I have not seen her in thirteen years._ He sighed and fought back the tears.

"We're almost there if you're wondering." Said the driver of the taxi.

Atemu's head perked up. "Oh." He muttered. "Yes. Thank you." He sighed again and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**13 years ago, Yushiro Mansion**_

_Hito came back late in the night with blood all over his noblemen, European style clothes and trickling down his chin. He sighed and adjusted his tie._

_Reva ran up to him, bowed, and said, "Welcome home, Yushiro-sama." Her blue eyes were still dark because of her trance by Hito._

"_Thank you, Rosaleta." Hito replied._

_Atemu stepped forward. "Interesting night?" He growled. He could not figure out why his sire was calling Reva "Rosaleta" and it annoyed him._

"_Very interesting." Hito answered as he cleaned the blood off his lips and chin. He sneered. "Especially since I slaughtered a couple in front of their daughter."_

_Atemu paled. Reva, however, did not mind the answer. "Y-You slaughtered a girl's parents in front of her?" The Pharaoh cried. "And you're acting like it was nothing?"_

_Hito frowned. "I tried to kill the girl as well, but it seems she has the potential to become a Vampire Hunter."_

_Atemu balled a fist. "How can you act like this?" He demanded. "How can you take in one girl and try to kill another? Do you not have shame?"_

_Hito turned and struck the Pharaoh across the face. "Did you forget your place, Atemu?" He snapped. "We are vampires. We have no shame."_

_Atemu remained silent._

"_What made you believe vampires should have shame?"_

"_The day you brought an innocent, young, human girl here." Atemu balled his other fist. "Forgive me, Hito, but I will not stay here any longer."_

_Reva looked at the Pharaoh with horror. "Atemu." She breathed._

_Hito glared at him. "How dare you?"_

_Atemu held his ground from the death glare he received from his sire. "I will not stay here, Hito. I refuse to be a part of this any more." Without another word, he stormed out. He stopped half-way down the long driveway when he felt a pair of small hands grab his shirt. Then he turned and saw Reva._

"_Please don't leave, Atemu." She begged._

_The Pharaoh cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry, Reva." He said. "I have to." He freed his shirt from her and left, leaving her in the darkness of the night._

* * *

**Present, Yushiro Mansion**

Atemu woke up when the car stopped outside the gate of the Yushiro Mansion. _Here we are._ He thought. _Now to face my demon._ "Thank you." He said to the driver. Then he paid the man and climbed out of the car.

"Don't you want someone here?" The driver asked.

"No." Atemu answered. "But thank you for offering."

The driver drove off, leaving the Pharaoh outside the gate to the Yushiro Mansion.

Atemu glared at the mansion beyond the gate. It never occurred to him that he would return and all the memories of his haunting past flooded back. He took a deep breath and pushed the gate open.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Now you know Atemu's story. Not just what you know about him. Again. Thank you, GuardianXIII for creating Hito Yushiro and Reva. What will happen next? How will Atemu react when he enters the Yushiro Mansion? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


	8. Missing & a Hostage

**MISSING & A HOSTAGE**

Yugi stared at the door of the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency, waiting for Atemu to walk in. "It's late." He growled. "Where is he?" His head perked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Rosa walked in with a boy who looked fourteen or fifteen behind her. The boy had long, black hair, and grayish blue eyes.

"Rosa." Said Yugi, recognizing the boy. "Mokuba. Err...hi."

Mokuba smiled, but it quickly vanished. He was saved by Yugi and Atemu from a vampire and reunited with his brother, but now he had a problem.

Rosa looked at the empty desk belonging to Atemu. "Where's Yami?" She asked, knowing Mokuba didn't know about the Pharaoh's real identity.

Yugi shook his head. "I haven't seen him since you brought those pictures this morning." He snapped.

Rosa sighed. "I was afraid of that." She muttered. She looked at Mokuba. "Please tell him what you told me."

The young Kaiba nodded. "Nii-sama didn't go to work today." He said, referring to Seto Kaiba. "He left for work, but his secretary said he never showed up." He bowed deeply to Yugi. "Please, Yugi. You and Yami helped him find me. Please, help me find him."

Yugi looked down. He was afraid something like this would happen. _This is getting bad._ He thought. _First Atemu, now Kaiba. Something tells me it has to do with the murder._ He looked up and nodded. "All right, Mokuba." He assured. "I'll find your brother. I promise."

The young Kaiba smiled with relief.

Rosa heaved a sigh. "I was hoping I could apologize to your cousin." She announced. Then her cheeks flushed.

_Your future romance will begin with an "R."_ Yugi thought, remembering Umeko's words to Atemu. _She won't like you in the beginning, but she will in time. Is that...Rosa?_ "Is there anyone else here?"

Rosa nodded. "Umeko is outside waiting."

Yugi's heart jumped. "Err...Mokuba, could you wait outside with Ameteratsu-san? I need to talk to Rosa in private."

Mokuba nodded and left.

"You're starting to like Atemu, aren't you?"

Rosa nodded slowly. "Umeko said once my future romance would begin with an 'A,' and that I wouldn't like him at first." She looked away. "I never would have thought he'd be a vampire. And...what about you and Umeko?"

Yugi blushed. "I do like Ameteratsu-san, I'll admit it. But..."

Rosa smiled. "Umeko likes you too, Yugi. She's told me multiple times."

Yugi smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished. "Rosa, is it because of the vampire who caused the murder the reason why you're a Vampire Hunter?"

Rosa nodded, her smile gone. "And, odds are, its the same vampire Atemu went to see and caused Kaiba's disappearance."

"I can't find either of them on my own. Will you help me?"

Rosa looked at Yugi. She didn't reply.

"Rosa, you're a Vampire Hunter, and a very gifted at that. Please. I'm just a regular guy solving crimes that are way beyond human, and my partner is a three thousand year old vampire and once a pharaoh."

The black haired beauty smiled, brushed her bright purple streaked black bangs from her face. "Sure. I'll help. But don't get used to it because I won't always be around."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you, Rosa."

* * *

Atemu walked up the long driveway in the dark as he neared the Yushiro Mansion. It felt like time had slowed down on him. The silence dissolved in his ears and it was torture on him. Just when he thought the deadly silence would kill him, his vampiric hearing picked up on singing from inside the mansion. He heaved a heavy sigh.

It felt like time returned to normal and the Pharaoh reached the door. He grabbed the knocker on the door and knocked.

For a long moment, no one came. Then the door opened and an eighteen year old girl looked out. She had long, white hair tied back with a big, red ribbon with a gray strip in the middle, in a saggy ponytail. Her eyes were blue but they were dark, a sign she was in a trance. She were a maid's uniform: a black dress, a full, white apron, a gray headband, black shoes, and a thin ascot with a pin on it. On the pin was a circle with two dots sitting diagonally on the outside and a Greek symbol in the center.

Atemu recognized the lovely girl as Reva, even after thirteen years. He recognized her sweet scent and it filled his nostrils. For whatever reason, he had missed her scent.

Reva smiled shyly. It was obvious that she recognized him. "Good evening, Atemu." She said in a beautiful voice. "Yushiro-sama believed you would come." She allowed him inside and closed the door behind him. "Please wait in the lounge, and I will announce you." She bowed and left.

Atemu walked to the lounge, remembering where it was. He leaned against a wall, folded his arms over his chest, and waited, listening to the sound of the ticking, grandfather clock. "Nothing has changed. "He told himself. "Reva still has a heartbeat, so Hito never turned her after I left. But she's still under his control."

Reva walked into the lounge, stepped off to the side, and bowed.

In walked Hito wearing aristocratic, European style clothes. He saw Atemu, smiled, and said, "Welcome home."

"I do not intend to stay long." The Pharaoh growled. "The murder last night, it was all you, was it not?"

"It was." Hito replied. He clicked his fingers. "Rosaleta, please leave us alone."

Reva bowed and left.

"Why murder now?" Atemu demanded.

"It was a message to you, Atemu." Hito answered. "You got it, but you do not understand what it means, am I right?"

"What does it matter?" The Pharaoh snapped.

Hito sighed. "I see."

"Why Hito?"

"To remind you of what we always did."

"I remember, but I would prefer not to."

"Why did you leave? Rosaleta was heartbroken."

"I left because of what you did. And Reva was not heartbroken. She is still under your trance."

"You felt ashamed by what I did? Obviously, your conscience came back to haunt you."

"Better late, than never."

Hito sighed. "If you are ashamed of my crimes thirteen years ago, then why do you still have the Ring of Ra?"

Atemu paled and didn't reply.

His sire sneered, exposing his two, long, sharp fangs. "You can never let go of your past, Atemu. And Rosaleta is of age now."

"I am not turning Reva into a vampire. I refuse."

"But what if it was what she wanted?" Hito clicked his fingers. "Rosaleta!"

Reva entered and bowed. "Yes Yushiro-sama?"

Atemu snarled, pushed off the wall, and balled his fists. "Don't you dare Hito!"

His sire's sneer grew. "Rosaleta, please tell Atemu what you desire."

Reva blushed and tugged at her apron shyly. "I wish to be with Atemu forever." She smiled slightly. "I've loved Atemu for so long."

"Hito!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"You would deny a girl's wish?"

"I deny the lies you have poison her with your powers!"

Reva's eyes moistened. "Y-You don't want me, Atemu?"

He fell silent.

Hito chuckled. "I shall leave you two alone." Then he left the lounge.

The silence between them sank in, drowning out the ticking of the clock. Atemu closed his eyes in order to collect his thoughts. Then his vampiric hearing picked up on the sound of another heartbeat besides Reva's rhythmical one. The heartbeat sounded familiar to him. Once he opened his eyes, he saw the white haired girl had not moved. "Reva," he said at last.

She smiled almost hopefully.

Atemu sighed. "Reva, what you say you feel about me is not real. It never was real." He looked away. "I wish I could make you understand that."

Reva's smile faded.

"Listen to me," the Pharaoh continued, "there is someone else here, is there not? What has Hito been up to?"

Reva hesitated.

Atemu looked at her now, his violet eyes changing to crimson. "Tell me, Reva."

She nodded. "Yushiro-sama ordered a demon to find and capture Seto Kaiba."

"Why?"

"Yushiro-sama believes he is special."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Special? Kaiba is the reincarnation of my cousin, yes, but there's nothing THAT special about him."

A grin came across Reva's rose colored lips. "Seto Kaiba is special, Atemu. You just haven't sensed it. He has a unique power that even he doesn't know about. It's that power Yushiro-sama wants." She sounded like Hito in a way, and it made the Pharaoh shutter.

"Where is he, Reva?"

"That, Atemu, I can't tell you."

He closed is eyes. Without saying another word, he left the lounge. He was just about to leave the mansion when he felt pain surge through him like wild fire.

Behind him was Hito with a silver dagger in his hand. "I am sorry, Atemu." He whispered. "But I will not allow you to leave this time."

The Pharaoh's body went limp and he lost consciousness. The silver dagger was still in his back.

"As I said earlier," sneered Hito. "Welcome home."

* * *

Rosa landed on a rooftop of a tall building in Domino City. She turned and saw Yugi land next to her. "How old were you when you started solving crimes?" She asked.

"Back when I was in 1-B in high school." He answered. "I was fifteen at the time."

"So, five years." Muttered Rosa. "And you claim you're a normal guy. You have a few abilities of a vampire."

Yugi blushed. "I'm still human." He reminded.

"I'm aware of that, Yugi." Rosa growled. "But in five years you can sense he presence of vampires, though it's a close distance, and you are able to jump long distances." She looked up at the night sky. _It took me thirteen years to be as good as I am._ She thought. _But it only took him five. Maybe he has more potential to be a Vampire Hunter than I do._ "Hmmm."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Rosa lied. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Three seconds past and she zeroed in on Atemu's vampiric powers a few miles out of town. Then she opened her eyes. "We've got a long way to go. He's about three miles out of town."

"Fun." Yugi mumbled sarcasticly. "Well. Lead the way."

Rosa ran across the roof with him following. She leapt off the building, landed lightly on the ground and saw Yugi land next to her. She went into the shadows for a moment and came back with a sexy, black motorcycle with flames painted on it.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "If Honda was here, he'd be begging to give it a spin."

Rosa grinned. "Probably me more than my cycle." She swung her leg over it and sat comfortably in the seat. "Ever ridden on one before?"

Yugi shook his head. "We'll get into trouble without helmets."

Rosa laughed. "C'mon, Yugi. Take a walk on the wild side. Besides, it's quicker this way."

Yugi hesitated at first, but hopped on behind her. "You do have a license for this, right?"

The black haired beauty started the engine and listened to it roar to life. Then she switched on the head light and zoomed off.

Yugi clung tightly to her waist before he was thrown off. "Tell me you own this thing?" He shouted.

"If I didn't own it, then I wouldn't be riding it!" She laughed. "And to answer your first question: yes, I do have a license to drive my motorcycle!"

Yugi screwed h is eyes shut as the wind whistled in his ears, making them numb. He was riding with a seventeen year old girl who owned a motorcycle! _I just hope Rosa doesn't get us into an accident._ He thought. _That would be bad!_

* * *

Kaiba remembered leaving at about four o'clock in the morning for something at work. He was alone in the parking lot when something struck him from behind, knocking him out. When he came to several hours later, he was chained to a wall in a dark room with no windows and a man standing in front of him. The man had asked him questions, but none of them he answered. Then he was beaten by the man and lost consciousness. Once he regained consciousness, the beatings started again, causing him to pass out once more.

The brunet CEO came to again and felt sick. He noticed the shackles weren't on his wrists anymore. He had thought about escaping, but he was too battered to move. Then he felt cold air lick his skin and realized his jacket and shirt were missing. He tried to figure things out, but his thoughts were too scrambled in his mind to straighten out.

Why did this happen? He knew there were people wanting to kill him, but kidnapping was the farthest down on his list of possiblities. Who was the guy and why was he asking so off-the-wall questions?

Kaiba tried to think some more when a small light came into the dark room. At this point, he was too weak and dazed to even care.

A figure was carrying an old fashioned oil lamp in one hand. The figure was feminine and also holding a small, black bag in another hand. She approached, knelt down next to him, and set down the bag. "Are you all right?" She asked in a musical voice as she set down the oil lamp next to the bag.

"What. Do. You. Think?" Kaiba growled, trying to ignore the pain.

The girl shrank back. "I'm sorry." She muttered softly. She carefully opened the black bag and fished out bandages, a cloth, and rubbing alcohol. She murmured something, but all Kaiba could tell was that it sounded like whimpering. She used the alcohol and cloth to clean his wounds. She was careful, but he still winced.

Kaiba's eyes adjusted to the small light in the room and he could see more features of her.

The girl looked eighteen years old. She had long, white hair tied back with a big red ribbon, with a gray line in the center, in a saggy ponytail. She wore a gray headband, a black dress reaching her ankles, a full, white apron, and a thing, white ascot with a pin holding it in place. Her eyes were blue and gentle. She was lovely and looked upset and guilty. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I wish Yushiro-sama didn't do this to you."

Kaiba remained silent and directed his eyes to the floor. _So his name is Yushiro._ He thought. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Reva." She answered with a small, shy smile. " But Yushiro-sama calls me Rosaleta."

"Why?" Kaiba muttered.

"I don't know." Reva replied. "Perhaps because I remind him of someone named Rosaleta."

"Keh." Kaiba snorted.

"May I know your name, sir?"

"Seto Kaiba."

Reva blushed as she set the blood stained cloth down. Then she carefully bandaged his wounds. "Do you have any family?"

"Only my little brother, Mokuba." _Why did I just tell her that?_ He wondered.

"I envy you."

"Keh. What for?"

"I lost my parents in a car accident. My family didn't want me so they sent my into a foster home. You still have a little brother, so I envy you." She finished bandaging his injuries and her smile brightened. "There." Then she bowed. "I hope you can forgive me for letting Yushiro-sama do this to you."

"Why should I forgive you?"

Reva flinched. "I see."

The door to the room flew open and the light from the oil lamp went out.

Reva gasped and she stood. "Yushiro-sama!" She cried.

"Making friends I see, Rosaleta." A male voice growled.

Kaiba shuttered when he heard the voice. It sounded all too familiar.

A pair of glowing, crimson eyes appeared in the darkness. "You should be tending to your other duties."

Reva cringed and slowly nodded. She picked up the oil lamp and black bag and began to leave. She stopped in the doorway, long enough to look back at Kaiba with fear and worry. Then her blue eyes moistened and she hurried out.

Kaiba had seen this, but only for a brief moment. His blue eyes were on the glowing red eyes glaring at him.

* * *

**dragonchild247: 0.0! Why did Hito kidnap Kaiba? Why is Hito holding Atemu against his will? What kind of "powers" does Kaiba have? Will Rosa and Yugi make it in time? Let's find out soon. Please review.**


	9. Atemu's Rescue

**dragonchild247: Ninth chapter. Ok. Here we go.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**ATEMU'S RESCUE**

Yugi opened one eye when he felt the motorcycle slow down. He heaved a heavy sigh, but his heart was pounding from fright. He looked up and saw a large mansion blocked by a tall, iron fence and gate. He had heard Atemu talk about this place once, so he knew it was the Yushiro Mansion. He hopped off the motorcycle and fell to his knees, bowing his head.

Rosa laughed. "Scared were you?" She teased.

Yugi nodded. He looked up when he saw her hand held out, took it, and was helped to his feet. "I guess this is it." He muttered.

"Yup." Rosa replied. She tucked her bright purple streaked bans behind her ear. She felt a sort of dread being near the mansion and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Yugi walked up to the gate and pushed, but the gate wouldn't budge. "Locked." He growled.

Rosa jumped over the tall, iron gate, and landed lightly on the other side. Then she picked the lock and opened the gate, allowing Yugi in and closed the gate behind him. "C'mon, but we better be careful. I can sense vampires patrolling this area."

Yugi nodded and followed the black haired beauty towards the mansion, but they kept to the shadows. _Atemu better be alive._ He thought.

_Only Fate can determine out luck._ Thought Rosa. _And hopefully, Fate will allow us to find Atemu._

* * *

Atemu opened his eyes and found himself in his old bedroom of the Yushiro Mansion. He was lying in his old bed. "Back stabbing bastard." He growled. "Literally." He slowly sat up and sighed. "I should have known that would happen." He swung his legs over the side, stood, and went to the window.

There was movement outside in the shadows. Then two figures appeared and they were all too familiar to the Pharaoh. They were Yugi and Rosa. What on Earth were they doing here and why?

Atemu moved away from his window, headed to the door, and tried to open it. His hand was electrocuted and a seal appeared on the doorknob. "A seal to repel vampires." He told himself. "Obviously, something Hito taught Reva. He really doesn't want me to leave, does he? And where is Hito keeping Kaiba? What powers does Kaiba possess that Hito wants so badly?" He went back to the window and tried to open it. His hands were electrocuted and the same seal appeared. "Clever old bastard, but I refuse to stay."

Hito was determined to keep the Pharaoh and get whatever Kaiba had that made him special.

* * *

Hito sat in a chair inside a dark room with no windows on the third floor. He was done torturing Kaiba for the time being. "It just does not make any sense." He muttered. "I figured they would appear under enough stress. So far, it hasn't worked." He snarled for a moment and then he grinned. "Perhaps I have been looking at it wrong. Perhaps I should try a different way to stress him out. Physical pain is not always enough. Perhaps he needs emotional pain." He clicked his fingers.

Reva entered, bowed,and said, "Yes, Yushiro-sama?"

"Tend to Seto Kaiba." Hito ordered.

"Yes, Yushiro-sama." Reva replied. She bowed again and left.

Hito sneered when the white haired girl was out of the room. "I better be careful with Rosaleta's visits with Seto Kaiba." He said softly to himself. "She might fall in love with him and turn against me." He chuckled to himself. "But she would have to free her mind from my hold if she is to succeed at that."Then he laughed aloud, which seemed to reverberate off the walls.

* * *

Rosa shuttered when she stopped. She had heard the sound of evil laughter near by and it frightened her for a moment. She hid in the shadows when she saw a girl a year older than her came down the hall towards her. She held her breath as the girl past. She had a horrible sense of familiarity with the girl and realized it was the girl she had met in a bookstore just three days before. _Reva._ She thought. _She's a maid here?_

Reva past the black haired beauty without seeing her. She was carrying an oil lamp in one hand and a small, black bag in the other. Then she stopped momentarily and turned around.

Rosa's body became rigid as she tried to blend into the shadows. She stared into the white haired girl's blue eyes that were dark—a sign she was in a trance—with her own sapphire blue eyes. She silently begged to the Moon for Reva not to see her.

Reva turned away and continued on. If she had seen the black haired beauty, then she had pretended not to see her very well.

Rosa sighed and crept down the hall in the opposite direction of the white haired beauty. She had past a door when she felt a sudden pain that surged quickly through her and was numbed by something. Then she lost consciousness and remembered nothing.

* * *

Yugi found a door and sensed Atemu behind it. He opened the door and peered inside.

Atemu was sitting alone in the bedroom. "Hello, Aibou." He muttered. "How'd you get here?"

"Rosa." Yugi answered stepping inside. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Atemu rose to his feet. "All right." He said under his breath. He followed the smaller out. He remained silent for a very long time as they walked. He sensed Hito near by and his head perked up as he stopped.

Yugi stopped and turned.

Atemu turned and fell into shock.

Hito held an unconscious Rosa with an arm around her neck. "I should have guessed there would be unwanted guests in my home." He mocked. "And, Atemu, you were trying to leave with one of them."

"So what?" The Pharaoh shouted.

"I cannot believe you sank so low." Hito continued. "Humans are so frail, and so easy to manipulate."

Atemu's violet eyes turned crimson. He let out an animalistic growl and attacked.

Hito dodged and tossed Rosa to the ground like a rag doll. Then he struck the Pharaoh in the face.

Atemu stumbled back and charged at his sire again. Then he jumped into the air and kicked Hito in the face. When he landed, he punched Hito in the chest.

Hito fell backwards. He was surprised by the Pharaoh's sudden strength. When he got back up he let out a vampiric roar.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. Atemu has escaped, but what will happen to Kaiba? And what will happen when more truths are revealed? Find out. Please review.**


	10. Surprising Truths

**SURPRISING TRUTHS**

Rosa woke up in her bedroom. She slowly sat up and sighed.

Her aunt came in and she burst into tears. "Rosa!" She cried and hugged her niece. "Oh thank goodness you're ok! Those two boys were so nice to bring you home!"

Rosa's eyes grew wide. "Oba-san." She muttered. "You were worried about me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Her aunt demanded. "You're my sister's daughter for Heaven's sake! Of course I was worried about you!"

Rosa smiled. "Oh Oba-san." She said.

Her aunt released her and sat down on the bed. "I wish you would have told me you became a Vampire Hunter."

Rosa paled. Her aunt had known the entire time she was unconscious?

She sighed. "You are so much like your parents." She continued. "Both were Vampire Hunters from a long line of Vampire Hunters. Both the Tatsuyoshi clan and Haetara clan can be dated back as far as about six thousand years. Both families wanted one particular vampire dead. His name...was Hito Yushiro."

Horror sank into the black haired beauty's heart as her sapphire blue eyes grew as wide as saucers. She had just learned a secret that she had never thought was even possible. Her parents were Vampire Hunters.

* * *

Yugi walked into the Tarot Shop in order to find Umeko. "Ame—err...Mademoiselle Devika?" He called.

She appeared and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Hello Mutou-san." She said. "What are you doing here this morning?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Yugi replied. "It's Monday and it's almost time for school."

"True, but I'm farther than anyone else in the class." Umeko explained. "The teachers don't mind if I miss a day or two." She smiled. "So what do you need?"

"Just answers."

"Ok."

"Why did you open the Tarot Shop?"

"My grandma always wanted to own a shop called the Tarot Shop. The truth is she could do the same thing I can, and that is predict a person's future."

"Using Horoscopes?"

"Sometimes."

"What about calling yourself Mademoiselle Devika?"

"My grandma used to call herself that when she was predicting someone's future. Her real name is Koyuki Ameteratsu."

"So she never married?"

"No. She was raped by some guy and had my father. She refused to marry any man after that incident."

"But your father would be a constant reminder of what happened to her. How did she live with that?"

"It wasn't easy, but she still tried to give him the love a mother would."

"But you didn't open the Tarot Shop until some time after you learned Rosa was a Vampire Hunter. Why?"

"It was my grandma's last prediction and she gave me the name Mademoiselle Devika. The shop and the name are my grandma's legacy."

_Perhaps it can help._ Yugi thought. "Could you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"What did Kaiba's future have on Sunday morning?"

Umeko went to her table and sat down behind it. "When is his birthday?"

"October 25."

"So he'd be a Scorpio." Umeko held her hands to the crystal ball. "Beware going out. You will be taken form your loved one because of your powers."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Kaiba. With. Powers? There's gotta be some mistake about that."

"It doesn't appear so." Umeko titled her head to one side. "Strange."

"What is it?"

"Seto Kaiba will also have a future romance beginning with an 'R' and..." Umeko's voice trailed off.

"And what?"

Umeko swallowed the lump in her throat. "And she'll be working for a vampire. But she will also resemble a love lost from long ago." She shuttered. "I've never had that kind of prediction before."

Now Yugi needed to confront Atemu and demand the truth from him. "Thank you very much, Umeko." He turned and left the Tarot Shop.

* * *

Atemu was lying on the sofa at the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. He heard the door open and close. He recognized the scent as Yugi's. Without sitting up, he said flatly, "I never would have thought Reva would still be alive. Plus, after thirteen years, she does look a little like the same girl whom my dear cousin loved so much. Her name was Kisara."

Yugi remained silent.

A sad, guilty smile came to the Pharaoh's lips. "Don't you want to know what happened to Kisara?" He asked. He heard the silence speak for a long moment. "I'll tell you. It was after I was turned by Hito when Kisara died. It was late at night—about a week after I became a vampire—Hito had found Kisara by herself. She did not recognize him, but she still began asking where my cousin and I were. It is surprising to know that she wanted to know where I was. Me. Of all people besides my cousin. Even to this day I do not understand why.

"But anyway. Hito had remained silent the entire time she asked all these questions. Then his eyes turned red and innocent Kisara fell into a trance and he kidnapped her. Hmph. He was fond of her and wondered why someone as lovely as she would be human. Often, he talked about turning her into a vampire and make her his own. I would not have known, I was never that fond of many people." Atemu paused for a moment and sighed. "Unfortunately, Kisara had broken free from his trance. So he slashed open her chest with a silver dagger one night. Then he left her dead body in my cousin's room."

Yugi's heart fell to the floor, but still did not say a word.

"My cousin found her the next day and it sent him over the edge." Atemu shuttered. "He had loved her and now she was gone. He swore vengeance and blamed me since I was no longer there. His vengeance spelled his end and Hito killed him as well." He let the silence speak for itself, but it fell to deaf ears. At last he said, "You're wondering why I let this happen, correct? I was and will always be a vampire, a monster with no soul or shame." He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the sofa, and stood. Then he looked at Yugi but was shocked by how calm the smaller was.

Yugi was silent, but his calm attitude was enough to shock the coldest of killers. Then he said, "You do have a soul, Atemu. But you ignored it until you met a five year old girl thirteen years ago. You knew where Hito was. You could have gone back at anytime, but instead you hid."

"Aibou—." The Pharaoh began.

"You hid and you lied." Yugi interrupted, his voice still calm. "If you're going to get rid of Hito, then you're going to have to let go of the past. Look at the things you've got now; you have a friend, a girl who's starting to like you, and you're a P.I. Take a step forward to the future and live in the present."

Atemu's eyes moistened. Then he smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Aibou."

* * *

Rosa looked through the Tatsuyoshi Family Library, trying to find something on Hito Yushiro. She came across a few archives on the six thousand year old vampire and read it.

**Hito Yushiro is a special vampire, being born as such. His powers appear to be limitless. It also seems to be that the more he fights, the more powerful he becomes. A strange feature about him is that one eye is blue and the other is green. Another surprising feature about him is that he aged like a human, but once he reached twenty-seven, his aging stopped...**

**Three thousand years after the birth of this extraordinarily powerful vampire was born, a pharaoh by the name of Atemu came to ruling Egypt after the death of his father, Pharaoh Akhnankanon. Hito came to the young Pharaoh's room, hypnotized him, and bit him, which turned him. Together, they killed many innocents, leaving an ancient symbol—which was later discovered as Sanskrit—meaning death in the stomachs of the victims and the Eye of Ra on the forehead...**

**Hito Yushiro and Atemu developed a reputation in Japan. Many peasants called the duo Shinigami, death gods, because they brought death to people in the area and they had red eyes, but other reasons are yet uncertain. Together they caused fear all throughout Japan...**

Rosa shuttered. "My parents were Vampire Hunters and they were killed by Hito." She said. "I guess he really did earn the name Shinigami. He wore the Ring of Ra a month before he killed my parents. He singled out them because they were Vampire Hunters. Even Atemu kept secrets, but it doesn't surprise me. After all, Atemu has the Ring of Ra now, and Hito doesn't. Hito can't go out into the sunlight without becoming a pile of dust." She balled a fist and clenched it tight. "I want to rid my life of Hito, so I have to kill him where my families have gone wrong. This just might be my chance for revenge and I will not fail."

Her aunt had listened to her private speech. _Nothing but the desire for revenge in your heart, Rosa._ She thought. _I just hope it does not spell your end. I never became a Vampire Hunter like my sister, your mother, but she always said, "Eriko, you become whatever you choose. Mother and father cannot stop you." Please watch over your daughter, Yuki._ She put her hands together, closed her eyes, and bowed her head. _I wish you were here, Yuki. I need help and your daughter needs proper guidance._

* * *

**dragonchild247: Interesting secrets we've all just learned. But what about Kaiba? Find out. And I don't know if I spelled the name of Atemu's father right. I could never spell it. And I don't know if the birthdate or the zodiac are correct, but bear with me. Anyway. Please review. A little constructive critism is always helpful, and I really need to know if you, the audience, like it.**


	11. Frustration

**dragonchild247: I realize I don't always say hi at the beginning of the chapter, but I'm usually forgetful. Anyway. Eleventh chapter. Awesome. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character that appears in this story. His name is Rei Hunter and he belongs to GuardianXIII. Actually, GuardianXIII is helping me a lot more with this story. So from here on out, she is also a writer of this story. Thank you very much, GuardianXIII, you are a very helpful person and you can get me out of a case of writer's block just by bouncing ideas off each other.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**FRUSTRATION**

Reva was wearing a sleeveless, white top, a short white skirt with blue trim at the bottom, a gray headband, and high heels. Her long, white hair was tied back in a saggy ponytail with her big, red ribbon that had a gray strip in the center. She was carrying a white purse in her hands as she did her errands in the daytime for Hito. The morning was the few times she wouldn't be mind controlled by her master. She stopped and looked into a jewelry store window.

There was a beautiful silver chain with a lovely silver heart-shaped pendent. The pendent had a sapphire gem in the center. The price was expensive, but it was still lovely.

Reva sighed and continued on. Her mind went to Seto Kaiba and she hoped he was ok. She had seen him last night without his shirt, not by choice, and it showed off his tight body and abs, but he was injured. She blushed and shook her head. She stopped by a supermarket and picked up groceries.

At the check out line, the cashier said, "You look very pretty, Miss. You sure you can carry all of this on your own?"

Reva smiled shyly and her blue eyes shined with gentleness. "No." She answered. "I am quite certain I can carry all of this." She paid, took all the grocery bags, and began to leave.

Then a man with spiky brown hair and green eyes came and took a few bags from the white haired beauty. He wore a black shirt, black jeans, a black jacket, and black shoes. "Here." He said with a sly grin. "I was looking for you anyway." He led her out of the supermarket, and placed all the bags in the back seat of a car. "Take these to the Yushiro Mansion."

The driver nodded and left.

The man turned to Reva. "Is there anything else you need to do?" He asked.

"Rei Hunter." She muttered. "Why the disguise?"

"Only way to follow you." He replied. He took her down an alleyway to talk in private and so that no one would see them.

"What do you want Rei?" Reva demanded.

He changed into a different form. His spiky brown hair became crimson and his eyes became silver. His ears became pointed. His clothes still remained the same. "I am just following orders given to me by Yushiro-sama." He said. He looked at her. "And I wish Yushiro-sama would have given you to me instead of promising you to that weak hearted vampire, Atemu."

"Yushiro-sama rescued us both from loneliness Rei." Reva reminded. "And Atemu wants nothing to do with me."

Rei sighed but then he sneered. "But there is someone you desire and Yushiro-sama hold him captive." He chuckled, proud of himself that he read her mind. "Oh. What's his name? Seto Kaiba? Chestnut brown hair and...cobalt blue eyes was it?"

Reva cringed. "Please. Stop it Rei."

The shape-shifter then changed his hair to chestnut brown and it fell down so it was no longer spiky. His silver eyes turned to cobalt blue. His pointed ears became normal. "What do you think?" He asked, his voice exactly like Kaiba's.

Reva blushed. "Rei." She whimpered.

"What's the matter, Reva?" He pinned her to the wall. "You don't like this?"

The white haired beauty looked away, her face becoming crimson. "Stop it Rei. This isn't funny."

He sneered. Then he carassed her neck with his lips.

Reva screwed her eyes shut. "Stop it!"

Rei chuckled and stripped off his shirt.

Reva opened her eyes, glanced at him, and blushed. "Rei!"

Since the demon morphed into Kaiba, Rei had the tight body and abs of the CEO. He loved to make fun of the white haired girl and he couldn't resist this chance. "What's wrong, Reva? You don't want this?"

"No! I don't!" She shoved Rei away. "Now put your shirt back on!"

Rei sighed and morphed back to himself. "You're no fun. You want him, but when I turn into him, you want nothing to do with it."

"Because I know it's you."

Rei sighed again, put his shirt on, grabbed her arm, and walked down the street. "Yushiro-sama asked me to find the location of Atemu's little home. Wait here." Then he released her arm and walked away.

Reva sighed. She let the wind play with her hair, but the wind slipped off her ribbon. She ran after it, completely forgetting what the shape-shifting demon told her.

A hand reached out and caught her ribbon. It belonged to a boy about fourteen or fifteen years old. He had long, black hair and grayish blue eyes. He wore the standard male school uniform and black shoes. He looked at the ribbon and then up at the white haired teen. "Here." He said, handing back her ribbon.

"Thank you." Reva replied and took her ribbon. Then she tied back her long, white hair into a saggy ponytail. "I'm Reva."

The high school teen smiled. "I'm Mokuba." He replied.

The color left the girl's face. "So your his little brother." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Yo!" Rei's voice called. "Reva! Where are you?"

The white haired beauty bowed to Mokuba. "Thank you again for getting my ribbon." She hurried back to Rei.

* * *

Kaiba awoke in the dark room with no windows, chained to a wall and without his shirt. He wondered what time it was, what day it was. His head hurt and his body ached from pain and cold. He felt hunger stab at him, but tried to ignore it. He saw the door open and light flooded into the room, causing him to close his eyes. He could hear footsteps come towards him.

"Kaiba-sama?" A familiar musical voice said.

The CEO opened his eyes slightly. "R-Reva?" He muttered.

She nodded. Then she cleaned his wounds and bandaged him. She undid the shackles around his wrists and carefully laid his hands on his lap.

"Why are you here?" Kaiba growled.

Reva was silent for a long moment. He was about to ask again, when she said, "I want to help. Not just because Yushiro-sama tells me to. Will you allow me to do that, Kaiba-sama?"

"Don't call me 'Kaiba-sama.' I get that enough at goddamn work."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it."

Reva cringed. She was silent again.

Hunger stabbed at Kaiba again. "God dammit. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Since Sunday. Not long. It's Monday today."

"Great." Kaiba was getting irritated with her.

* * *

"Dammit!" Yugi shouted as he flung his coffee mug across the room at the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. He was frustrated.

The mug shattered against the wall, splattering coffee everywhere on the wall.

"God! Fucking! Dammit!" Yugi yelled. "Another murder happened!"

Atemu came out of the small kitchen. "Control your anger, Aibou." He said. "It's not easy to catch Hito."

Yugi read the news on the Internet. "The last person to see the girl alive is a guy named Seth Wilder."

"Definately Hito." Atemu muttered as he headed to his desk.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh with confusion. "Hito calls himself Seth Wilder?" He asked.

Atemu smirked. _That took his mind away from his anger._ He thought. "Yes." He answered. "Hito calls himself Seth Wilder. Mostly because he works at Domino University in the fine arts department. He was teaching Reva how to play the violin and sing before I left."

Yugi looked at the computer. "That doesn't explain why he kidnapped Kaiba." He pointed out.

"The murders are not for that reason, Aibou. He's sending me a message. And I understand perfectly well."

"And that is?"

"There is going to be a showdown between him and me."

The door opened and closed. The scents of Rosa and Umeko filled the Pharaoh's nostrils. "I guess that's why we're here, isn't it?" Said Rosa. "Besides. You need all the help you can get."

Umeko nodded with a smile.

Yugi and Atemu looked at them. "That's a little dangerous." Yugi protested.

Rosa grinned. "I might want revenge, but I have one thing no other Vampire Hunter has ever had."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And that would be what exactly?"

Rosa's grin widened and she pointed to her silver pendent with the planetary seals and the dragon. "I learned how to use magic. Plus, Umeko has agreed to become my partner in his."

The blue haired girl nodded and tucked her silver bangs behind her ear, her silver eyes shining. "You two have helped us. Now it's our turn to help you."

Atemu and Yugi looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do it." They said in unison.

"First," announced Umeko, "we need to rescue Kaiba and get him back to his brother."

"And hopefully break the trance Reva's under." Rosa added.

All of them knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they knew they would have to try something.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Sweetness...kinda. Anyway. Again. Thank you GuardianXIII for helping me again. Now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is going to surround Yugi. I realized that it stopped following our lovable little character, so we're going to follow him some. Please review.**


	12. Check out Domino University

**CHECK OUT DOMINO UNIVERSITY**

Yugi looked deeper into Seth Wilder, but only found information he already knew. Then he looked at all the students in music under the fine arts department and his blood ran cold.

The list read:

**Umeko Ameteratsu**

**Mizuki Harino**

**Toru Hitsu**

**Miya Kinohaku**

**Zack Midrid**

**Yuuto Mitsunia**

**April Mizuki**

**Toshi Mizuki**

**Arc Raidiant**

**Alice Rain**

**Erick Summers**

Yugi shuttered. "Atemu," he said, "Hito works during the night at Domino University, right?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"Because Umeko has a class with him." Yugi answered. "And the three murdered girls were in his class too."

Atemu looked at the smaller. _There might be a way to keep him from killing again._ He thought. Then he opened his desk drawer, pulled out a deck of Tarot cards, and shuffled them while thinking of a question.

Yugi sighed. "Perhaps I should look into it." He announced.

"Only because you want to protect Ameteratsu-san." Atemu teased. Then his head perked in realization. "Wait. Delayed, but when did you start calling her Umeko?"

Yugi blushed but said nothing.

The Pharaoh sighed. "Whatever."

Yugi looked at each profile of all eleven students. _I figured there would be more._ He thought. _Counting the three murdered girls, that makes fourteen. It still doesn't make any sense._ "Atemu, after yer done with that, head to the moarge."

"And do what exactly? Have a snack?"

"No. To talk to Hunu."

Atemu's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Yugi. "You want me to talk to that bloody Kitsune? Why?"

"To see if there was anything in the three dead girl's systems."

The Pharaoh made a face saying, "That's not fair!"

"Just do it." Yugi shut off his laptop, stood up, and began to leave.

"Where are you going, Aibou?"

"I never went to college. And I figured I'd check out Domino University." Yugi opened the door and left with a grin playing across his lips.

Atemu chuckled as he dealt five cards onto the desk. "i guess it's pay back for what I did. I wish you good fortune, Aibou."

* * *

Yugi found his way to Domino University and headed inside. He wandered for a while until he found the office. He stepped inside and called, "Hello?"

A woman came out from the back. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a suit and glasses. She had papers flying out of her arms everywhere. "Oh my!" She said in alarm. "Good evening."

"I'm Yugi Mutou." He introduced. "I was wondering if—."

"If you could apply to be a student here?" The woman interrupted. "Well of course." She handed Yugi a form of registration. "I'm assuming you went to high school." She laughed at her own pathetic little joke.

Yugi rolled his eyes and filled out the form. Once he was finished he handed it back to the woman.

She smiled in satisfaction, but it vanished. She looked through the paperwork again. "You have a cousin?" She asked.

"Yes." Yugi, knowing it was a lie. "His name is Yami Sennen. He moved from Egypt and is living with me for the time being."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! Yami Sennen! My daughter mentioned him before! How exciting!"

Yugi rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew this was going to happen.

The woman filed the paperwork after getting the information into the computer. "Everything checks out. Would you like a tour of the campus?"

"No, but thank you."

"All right then. You'll get your ID card tomorrow."

Glad to be away from the woman, Yugi bowed and left the office. He made his way to the fine arts department and bumped into an eighteen year old girl.

She had long, pink hair and aqua green eyes. She wore a green headband, a white shirt, a light blue skirt, which reached her knees, and white high heels. "I'm sorry," she said in a musical voice, "I didn't mean to run into you."

"No." Yugi said quickly. "I was the one not paying attention. I'm the one who should apologize."

The pink haired girl smiled shyly. "Oh!" She laughed softly. "How rude of me! My name is Mizuki Harino, I major in music."

"I'm Yugi Mutou. I'll be starting classes tomorrow." Mizuki and he talked for a long time until the music teacher, Seth Wilder, came.

"Harino-san." Said Mr. Wilder. "Please get to class."

She nodded, bowed to Yugi, and left.

Yugi glared at the twenty-seven year old man. _Hito Yushiro._ He thought bitterly. _Who will be your next victim?_

The man sneered, his blue and green eyes glittering with a plot. "Do not worry, Mutou-san." He mocked. "I will not kill anyone tonight. I am not in the mood." Then he left without another word.

Yugi shuttered. How did Mr. Wilder know his name?

* * *

Yugi came back to the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency and found a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read:

**Aibou,**

**Went with Rosa to get Kaiba out of the Yushiro Mansion. Be back as soon as possible.**

**Atemu.**

**P.S. Ameteratsu-san made you dinner, and Anzu went to New York. Found out by her parents.**

Yugi chuckled slightly when he saw the little smiley face in the corner of the paper. He set the paper down, went to the little kitchen, and found a white bag with his supper inside. "Might as well." He told himself. Then he opened the bag and helped himself.

* * *

**dragonchild247: We have now followed Yugi this chapter. We'll follow him again in the next chapter, mostly. But it might not have been how anyone expected. Anyway. Please review. Constructive criticism always helps.**


	13. Yugi Goes to Domino University

**YUGI GOES TO DOMINO UNIVERSITY**

"Aibou, wake up." Atemu's voice whispered.

Yugi woke up after being shaken by the Pharaoh. He sat up and yawned. "Morning." He muttered. "Didn't hear you come in last night."

"You were dead to the world when I got back." Atemu teased, only to be smacked by the smaller. He laughed, completely unaffected, and headed to his desk. "Kaiba's back with Mokuba, finally."

"That's good to know." Yugi sighed as he crawled off the sofa. "I'm guessing Kaiba wasn't happy?"

"When is he ever?" Growled the Pharaoh as he turned on his laptop. "Oh! By the way, an envelope from Domino University came in for you today. I'm assuming it's your Student ID." He crinkled his nose in disgust. "It reeks of stale perfume."

Yugi found a small pile of envelopes on the coffee table. He picked them up, looked through them, and found the one Atemu was talking about. Then he opened it and found his Student ID inside. He looked through the envelopes again. "Hey!" He announced. "Here's one from Jounouchi!"

"Probably still grateful we found Shizuka for him." Atemu pointed out. "After all, we did rescue her because she was kidnapped by a vampire." He looked up. "The rest are bills."

Yugi made a face saying, "I see that." Then he muttered, "But it shouldn't be too bad. I mean, we rarely use anything in this place anyway."

"And that is why the neighbors believe there is something horribly wrong with us."

Yugi chuckled. "But they stopped complaining after five weeks. Remember?"

"Aye." Atemu grinned. "Sick a few imps on them an they shut right up."

Yugi smiled, remembering that moment. "That was five years ago."

"And our first case." Atemu saw the smaller's smile fade. "And the same time your grandfather died."

Yugi slowly nodded with sadness.

"Was it not a demon that caused his demise?"

"Yeah. It was a Tengu."

Atemu looked away. "Seems like everyone has problems these days."

"But if it wasn't for the Tengu. I wouldn't have met you, or started working a detective in the first place."

A half-smile cracked the Pharaoh's lips. "I suppose you are right, Aibou."

"But could you answer one thing truthfully for me?"

"Of course."

"What's the real reason you haven't killed me yet, Atemu?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "One, to help me kill Hito. And two, you remind me of a very old and dear friend of mine. If I would have killed you five years ago, then I would not have gotten to know you."

Yugi looked at him with surprise. "But mostly the second reason?"

"Aye."

Yugi looked away. _I never would have guessed._ He thought. Then he smiled. _But it was cool befriending a vampire. It goes to show that there can be good in vampires, it's just nearly all choose to do wrong._

* * *

Yugi found a seat next to Mizuki Harino in the music room. He saw Umeko and ten other students. He was relieved to see that he wasn't the only male in the class. He looked out the window. "It's raining." He muttered.

"You play a violin?" Mizuki whispered.

Yugi blushed. "I did for two years back in high school." He answered.

"That's so cool." Mizuki said with a smile. "I haven't met many boys who play a violin in a while. Are you any good?"

"I'm ok I guess." Yugi replied. "I haven't played in awhile."

Mizuki giggled. "Why not try a little?"

Yugi sighed, picked up his violin, and played. He was better than he thought after three years. He felt all eyes on him and he stopped, embarrassed by people watching.

"That was really good." Mizuki complemented.

"That was amazing!" Umeko cheered.

"A hottie!" Twin girls squealed. "And talented!"

Two other girls giggled to each other, agreeing with the twins. The rest of the class, five boys, said nothing.

Mr. Wilder walked in with all the ruckus going on. "Settle down everyone!" He ordered and all was quiet. He looked at Yugi. "I see you're new here."

Yugi nodded but said nothing. He glared at Seth Wilder, knowing who it was, but hid this fact very well.

Mr. Wilder looked at Mizuki. "Harino-san, could you go run an errand for me?" He asked.

She nodded a reply, stood, and left the room.

_I always send her on errands when I'm in the mood to feed._ Mr. Wilder's thoughts said in Yugi's mind.

He jumped up with shock. Never before had he have a vampire enter his mind. He had practiced for five years to block his mind from such a tactic. Now he was aware of how powerful this vampire was.

Mr. Wilder sneered. "Mutou-san. Would you like to sit this out? I do not believe you have practiced this piece."

"How hard can it be?" Yugi growled.

"As you wish." Mr. Wilder replied.

* * *

Reva walked down the street in the rain. Her pink wig and aqua green-colored contacts were off, revealing her long, white hair and gentle, blue eyes. She was trying to hurry, but the errands Hito wanted her to do would take a while.

As time went on, Reva began to feel a little feverish. Hours past, and she was becoming ill. Finally, she collasped in an alleyway.

A person walked up to her, picked her up, and carried her to the Yushiro Mansion. "Obident one you are, Reva." Rei said. "Pity."

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. That wasn't so bad. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Party Time

**Reminder: I do not own YGO. I own Rosa Tatsuyoshi, Eriko Heatara, and Umeko Ameteratsu. GuardianXIII owns Hito Yushiro, Reva, Rei Hunter, and a new comer, Akiko.**

* * *

**PARTY TIME**

Rosa was looking through the books on the bookshelf in the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. "I'm impressed." She said, not looking up. "I never would have thought you guys had this sort of stuff."

"Well, every little bit helps." Yugi retorted. "That way you know what yer up against."

Umeko sighed. She looked at Atemu out of the corner of her eye.

The Pharaoh ignored the feeling he was getting from her staring and watched Rosa look through the books. He began to wonder how much she really knew. He had to admit, she was lovely and she was someone who could fight. His cheeks flushed and he looked away. Then he glared at Umeko when he heard her giggle. "What?" He growled.

The black haired beauty turned and glared at her friend. "That's not funny." She snapped.

Yugi chuckled. "Oh well." He muttered.

Umeko stood. "Well, I'm heading home so I can get ready and you three should too." She announced.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

The blue haired girl winked, her silver eyes shining. "Mokuba invited all of us to a party at the Kaiba Mansion." She answered.

"What?" Rosa cried. "When did this happen?"

"The same night you and Atemu rescued his brother." Umeko replied. "I promised all of us would be there."

"You're not getting me into a dress." Rosa protested, her bright purple streaked bangs falling over her face. "You didn't didn't even tell us you little punk."

Umeko laughed. "I just did."

Yugi and Atemu sweat dropped. "Do we have to?" They mumbled.

Umeko grinned. "There might be something interesting. Like, maybe another case."

That was the spark needed for the two.

"There might even be a demon going to crash." Umeko added.

Rosa's attention was grabbed.

The blue haired tucked her silver bangs behind her ear, grabbed her friend's arm, and dragged her out. "We'll see you two there!"

Once the girls left, Atemu looked at Yugi. "We were just suckered into going."

The smaller nodded. "Fuck."

"I guess we better go." Atemu and Yugi both sighed.

* * *

Mokuba saw Umeko and waved her over. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he wore a black tuxedo. "Ameteratsu-san!" He called.

She smiled and hurried to him. She was wearing a light blue dress, blue high heels, and her silver pendent with the astrological zodiac sings, a pentagram and a sapphire gem at each point. Her blue hair was tied back in a bun and her silver bangs hung freely around her face. "Mokuba, you look so handsome." She said.

The black haired teen blushed with a shy smile. "You look nice too." He complimented. "So. Where are Yugi, Rosa, and Yami?"

Umeko shrugged. "We split up once we got here." She answered. "But it shouldn't be too hard to find them in this crowd."

Mokuba laughed. "I figured." He muttered.

"Where's your brother?" Umeko asked.

"To Hell if I know." Replied Mokuba. "We showed up together and then he disappeared."

"Your brother has a habit of doing that."

"Yeah, but I should be used to it by now."

"That's too bad." Umeko smiled, her silver eyes sparkling. "How about a dance, Mokuba? We might be able to pick out where the others are."

His face lit up. "Sure." He led the blue haired girl out onto the dance floor and they danced. His face was red, but he was having a good time.

* * *

Rosa and Atemu stood off to the side, their backs to the wall, watching the others have fun. Rosa wore a dark purple dress, black heels, and her silver pendent with the planetary seals, a dragon in the center of the circle, and five ruby gems forming a pentagram on the circle. Her black hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bright purple streaked bangs stood out in the light. Atemu wore a tux like all the other men and boys in the room and he felt a little ridiculous. Neither of them were obviously happy. "I love Umeko as a friend," growled Rosa, "but I swear I'm going to kill her."

"She suckered all of us into coming here." Atemu said bitterly.

"That's not my point." Rosa hissed. "She forced me into a dress. I hate wearing dresses."

The Pharaoh cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing at the thought of her in a dress. "But you look lovely." He stammered.

The black haired beauty blushed. "Um...thanks." She replied.

Atemu scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat again. "Would. You. Care to dance?"

Rosa tugged at her dress. "I can't dance."

"It does not hurt to try anyway."

The black haired beauty looked at him with surprise and saw him holding out his hand to her. She smiled shyly, took his hand, and followed him to the dance floor. Her cheeks became hot when he placed one hand on her waist. She directed her eyes away, but looked at Atemu with amazement when they started to glide across the floor effortlessly. _Oh my god,_ she thought, _he can dance. I shouldn't be surprise. He's had about three thousand years to learn._

The Pharaoh smiled softly, his violet eyes staring deep into Rosa's sapphire blue eyes. "You are not bad for your first time."

Rosa's cheeks became crimson. She smiled shyly.

* * *

Reva and Rei walked into the party at the Kaiba Mansion. Reva wore a black wig, brown contacts, a lovely dark blue dress, a black mask with gems on it, and black high heels. Rei had morphed his features earlier so now he looked as though he was her twin brother. He wore a black tuxedo and a black mask. "Now, Reva," he said sharply, "don't draw attention to yourself and stay away from Kaiba. We're supposed to learn the layout of this place." _Even though I think it's a little late._ He thought bitterly.

Reva nodded understanding.

"And don't forget," continued Rei, "we're on a time limit. That serum will make you ill in three hours."

"I won't forget." Reva replied. Rei and she parted. She stayed in the ballroom, while Rei checked the floors above. Then she spotted Yugi, Umeko, Rosa, and Atemu. C_ute._ She thought. _Atemu is dancing with Rosa, and Yugi is dancing with Umeko. Almost poetic._

A man walked up to her. "Hello Miss." He said with a smile. "Would you care to dance?"

"No." Reva answered rather sharply. She walked away and continued to refuse men who asked her to dance. Once they had all given up, she was finally able to relax by getting a drink.

"Where's your date?" A familiar voice asked.

Reva turned and saw Kaiba. "My brother has left for awhile and will be back soon." She answered.

"Would you like to dance?" Kaiba said.

"No." Reva replied. Then she began to leave.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist. "I insist."

Reva pulled her wrist away. "I said no, now leave me alone." She weaved through the crowed, reached a window, and stared out towards the stars. _It's getting difficult for me._ She thought. _I spent time with Kaiba and now I have to keep my distance from him._

Kaiba snuck up on her and touched her shoulders, making her jump. His lips were near her ear when he whispered, "Just one little dance?"

"My answer is still no." Reva pulled away and glared at him. "What is with you and wanting to dance with me?"

Kaiba shrugged. "You just look like you're waiting for the right guy to dance with."

"Well I'm not. I don't dance." Reva walked away, went through the back door, and looked at the stars with her hands cupped together behind her back. _Kaiba is getting persistent._ She thought. _I'm surprised Atemu hasn't approached me about being here._ She sighed.

* * *

Time went on and Reva was still outside. Then a voice said in her mind, _"Reva, it's almost time."_

She nodded. _Understood._ She thought. _I better tell Rei._ She heard footsteps behind her and figured it was Kaiba.

"How about now?" The CEO asked, still being persistent.

"_Go on Reva."_ The voice ordered.

_Fine._ She mentally growled. Reva looked at Kaiba. "Fine." She said. "Just one dance and then I'm not to be bothered again, understand?"

Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Understood." He replied.

The two headed back inside and danced to a nice, slow song. Then Reva's face got warm and her breathing became short.

"Are you all right?" Kaiba asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." Reva lied. She panted and her vision became blurry. She rested her head on the CEO's chest. "I feel dizzy." Then she collasped and was caught by Kaiba.

Rei, still in disguise, came back, calling Hito's number on a cell phone. He ran over to Reva and took her away from Kaiba. Then he carried her out without a word.

An ambulance vehicle came. In the driver's seat was Hito in disguise. Once Rei got himself and Reva in, Hito sped off. "How did it go?" He asked.

Rei pulled out a device, and a woman, dressed up as a nurse, injected Reva with a stabilizer, having the white haired beauty sleep for the rest of the night. "The mission is complete, Yushiro-sama." Rei answered.

"Good." Hito hissed. "Akiko, Rosaleta will be right now, correct?"

The woman nodded.

* * *

Atemu, Yugi, Umeko, and Rosa all stood together outside in the front watching the flashing lights vanish in the distance. "Hito." The Pharaoh growled under his breath. _So Reva and Rei were here. But why? And why after we got Kaiba out of the Yushiro Mansion?_

"It's strange." Umeko said.

Atemu, Yugi, and Rosa looked at the blue haired girl.

Umeko brushed her silver bangs from her face. "She looked like Mizuki Harino." She continued. "How weird."

Rosa looked at Atemu. She saw the look on his face but said nothing.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. Got that out of the way. Now. Hopefully. Things should get interesting now. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Favoriting the story or subscribing to it doesn't always tell me you, the audience, like it. Anyway. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And if you're reading this, it means you too GuardianXIII (and you usually do). So. Let's keep bouncing ideas of each other, and continue this. ^^**


	15. Picnic Disaster

**dragonchild247: Ok. I get it. The story's a tad long. Bear with me on this. But I promise. In a few more chapters, we will have the final showdown between Atemu and Hito. Anyways. Here's the fifteenth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Reminder: I do not own YGO. I only own Rosa Tatsuyoshi, Umeko Ameteratsu, and Eriko Heatara. GuardianXIII owns Hito Yushiro, Reva, Rei Hunter, and Akiko.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**A PICNIC DISASTER**

Yugi looked through news reports on the Internet at the Mutou & Sennen P.I. Agency. He couldn't believe it was a week since the party incident at the Kaiba Mansion. He checked his email and found one from Umeko. He clicked on it and read it to himself:

**Dear Yugi,**

**I guess Atemu is still irritated about the incident a week ago. Well. My mom and dad are out of town for a little bit and I was hoping the four of us could go on a picnic. Rosa already agreed so I just need the "ok" from you and Atemu. I hope to see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Umeko**

Yugi blushed when he read the word "LOVE" at the end. "A picnic?" He muttered. "With Umeko and Rosa?"

"When?" Atemu asked from the sofa. It was obvious he was still angry that he didn't figure out Reva and Rei were at Kaiba's home, until it was too late.

"Today." Yugi answered with a small smile.

"I am not going." The Pharaoh growled.

"Why not?" Demanded Yugi.

"It is daylight out." Atemu snapped.

"Then wear the Ring of Ra."

"No."

"Don't you want to see Rosa?"

Atemu blushed but said nothing.

Yugi knew he had the Pharaoh. "Besides. Spending a little time with them might make you feel better.

Atemu sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Yugi smiled triumphantly. He replied to Umeko's email and threw on his blue jacket.

The Pharaoh slipped the Ring of Ra on his left, middle finger and put on a black jacket. Then he followed Yugi out, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Umeko and Rosa waited patiently at Domino City Park. Umeko wore a lovely sun dress, white heels, and her silver pendent. Rosa wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black street shoes, a black jacket, and her own silver pendent. The black haired beauty sighed and brushed her bright purple streaked bangs from her face. "I can't believe I can't find anything else on Hito Yushiro." She growled.

"You're not going to think about that again." The blue haired girl snapped. "You promised you wouldn't."

Rosa flinched. "Sorry." She muttered.

Umeko tucked her silver bangs behind her ear. "It's ok, Rosa." She replied.

The black haired beauty's head perked up when she sensed Atemu. "Here they come." She announced.

"Hey!" Umeko called tot he two males and waved them over. She smiled brightly, her silver eyes shining.

Atemu and Yugi walked over to the two girls. Yugi blushed when he saw what the blue haired girl wore. Atemu looked over to Rosa, smiled, and said, "Hello Rosa."

Umeko giggled as her friend blushed.

"Hi." Rosa replied.

The blue haired girl took Yugi by the arm. "C'mon. Let's go find a good spot." Then she dragged him off with Atemu and Rosa following, the two holding hands.

After finding a spot in the park, all four sat together, talked, joked, and even had a couple duels, both times ending in a draw. Umeko looked at Atemu and asked, "How come your out in sunlight? I always thought vampires turned to dust if they were."

Atemu nodded. "It is true, vampires cannot walk out in the sunlight." He said. "But I have one thing other vampires would kill to get their hands on."

"What's that?" Umeko pursued.

"The ring he's wearing." Rosa answered before Atemu or Yugi could. "It's called the Ring of Ra and its the only one in existence."

"What about the Jewel of Amara?" Umeko protested.

The Pharaoh laughed, "There is no such thing as the Jewel of Amara! Only in 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' do you find that!"

Yugi frowned and elbowed Atemu in the side. "Be nice." He hissed.

Rosa took a sip of her tea. She wasn't going to agree or disagree with the Pharaoh, even though he was right.

Umeko looked at her friend, hoping to be helped. She was surprised that the black haired beauty said nothing.

* * *

A figure peeked out from behind a tree. She sneered as she spied on Atemu, Yugi, Rosa, and Umeko.

The Pharaoh and the black haired beauty's heads perked up when they sensed something not human near by. Atemu stood up and glared in the mysterious figure's direction. He knew who it was. "Might as well come out, Akiko." He snapped.

A woman came out from hiding. She had long, brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a hair clip with a cherry blossom on it, a short, black top, skinny, black jeans, a black jacket, and black shoes. On her belt loop was a key chain that had a white skull and a very small scythe. "Hello, Atemu." She said. "Long time and no see."

"Not long enough." Hissed the Pharaoh.

"A few hundred years," Akiko mocked, "and you are still not happy to see me."

"Keh." Atemu snorted.

Yugi, Umeko, and Rosa stood. "Who is she?" Muttered Umeko nervously.

"Akiko." Atemu growled, loud enough for the others to hear. "She's a Shinigami."

"Atemu and Hito developed a reputation with humans of being Shinigami." The brunet woman added. "But I'm the real deal." She pulled her key chain off her belt loop and tossed it into the air.

The key chain transformed into a large scythe and fell, which was caught one-handed by Akiko. The blade gleamed in the sunlight and the handle was black.

"What do you want?" Atemu demanded.

"Hito asked me to kill you." Akiko replied with a sneer. "I was more than happy to accept."

"Keh." The Pharaoh retorted. "Like you could. Hito is bound to change his mind about my death."

"Perhaps." Akiko said, getting into a fighting stance. "But it will still be a blast to beat you to a pile of nothing."

"Get out of here." Atemu ordered. "This is going to be dangerous."

Yugi nodded. Umeko, Rosa, and he ran off.

"Still protecting THAT human, I see." Akiko mocked, referring to Yugi. "Are you that desperate to kill Hito that you would seek out the help of lower beings?"

"Shut up." Atemu's violet eyes became crimson. "Like you becoming a Shinigami is any different."

"It is different!" Akiko shouted. "You killed my little sister, Suki!" She charged at him and swung her scythe.

The Pharaoh dodged and kicked her in the stomach.

Akiko stumbled back a little. Then she swung her scythe again.

Atemu dodged, the blade narrowly missing his neck.

Akiko brought her knee up and connected it with his side.

The Pharaoh fell to the ground. Then he quickly rolled out of the way before the blade hit him, flipped upwards, and landed on his feet. He let out an animalistic growl.

"_Oh_." Akiko cooed mockingly. "I'm _so_ scared." Then she started to chant a spell.

Atemu recognized the chant. He charged at her before the spell was completed.

Akiko finished the spell and released it.

The ground shook, knocking the Pharaoh off balance. Then a lightning bolt came down towards him.

* * *

Rosa saw the sky become cloudy and a lightning bolt come down in the area Atemu and Akiko were fighting. Her eyes grew to the size of plates. "Atemu." She breathed. Then she ran back to the fight, leaving Yugi and Umeko in the dust.

"Rosa!" Yugi called after her.

The black haired girl didn't listen. She continued to run.

"She's going to get hurt." Umeko whimpered. Yugi and she ran after Rosa, but the black haired beauty was too far ahead.

* * *

Atemu lay on his back as smoke rose from his body. He was lucky it didn't kill him, but it left him temporarily immobilized.

Akiko walked up to him. "That looks like it hurts." She sneered. "Do you want me to take care of that?"

Snarling, the Pharaoh glared at her but said nothing.

The Shinigami laughed and raised her scythe over her head. Just as she brought it down, she was tackled by Rosa.

The scythe landed, blade first, into the ground by Atemu's head.

"You slutty bitch!" Akiko shouted.

"I'm not the one wearing a top, that if it got any shorter, you'd see my breasts." Rosa retorted with a grin.

Akiko's face became red with embarrassment and anger. She ran at the black haired beauty and brought her leg up.

Rosa blocked and punched the Shinigami in the face.

Akiko fell to the ground and skidded to halt. She scrambled to her feet. "You, a Vampire Hunter, are defending a vampire." She spat. "Why?"

Rosa's cheeks flushed, but she said nothing.

Atemu slowly sat up, still in pain from the attack. Then he struggled to his feet.

Akiko sneered. "How cute." She mocked. "A Vampire Hunter fell in love with a vampire." She chanted a spell.

"Rosa!" Atemu called.

From the ground came deadly vines and they attacked the black haired beauty.

Rosa tried to run, but found vines wrapped around her legs, preventing her from fleeing.

Atemu got in between the oncoming vines and the black haired girl. He took the beatings of the violent vines but held his ground.

The vines broke the skin, drawing blood and tore his clothes, but could not knock him down.

Akiko held her hand out, and her scythe came to her. Then she charged, leapt over the vines, grabbed Atemu by the shoulder, and they vanished.

The vines fell, lifeless. The two holding Rosa released her legs. Then all the vines shrank back into the ground.

Rosa tried to sense Atemu, but Akiko's powers blocked her abilities. "Mother fucking dammit." She growled. "Atemu. Please be all right."

* * *

Atemu was flung across the room, hit the floor, bounced, and skidded to a halt. He slowly got up.

Akiko chanted a spell and she vanished in the darkness.

The room was covered in pitch blackness due to the spell. It was impossible to find the exit if there was one. There was not a single sound that could be heard.

The Pharaoh looked around, his crimson eyes glowing. "Dammit." He growled. "I cannot see her or hear her as long as this spell is active."

The blade of Akiko's scythe suddenly appeared in the darkness and slashed across Atemu's right arm.

He clutched his bleeding arm, still trying to find the Shinigami. He snarled. "Akiko!" He shouted.

Silence. Then the blade slashed Atemu across his left shoulder.

The Pharaoh tried to ignore the pain surging from his wounds. He kept looking around, not having a clue where Akiko would strike next.

The scythe struck him across his back, sending him to his knees.

Atemu coughed up a little blood. _She is just torturing me now._ He thought.

"_How right you are, Atemu."_ Akiko's voice said in his mind. _"I figured this would be more fun. Watching you suffer is sweeter than any wine. Just like what you did to my sister."_

The Pharaoh got back up to his feet only to be struck by her scythe across his chest. He fell to the floor and felt blood trickle from his mouth. He slowly rose and was struck his his left arm, causing him to stumble sideways.

Suddenly there was a flurry of strikes, all hitting hi everywhere. Then came a laugh from Akiko.

Atemu let out a cry in agony and fell to his knees. His clothes were torn to shreds and soaked in crimson liquid. He bowed his head and fought back a whimper of pain.

Akiko finally appeared in front of him, her scythe in hand. "The poor vampire, Pharaoh Atemu, falls." She mocked. "Too bad. I really wanted to kill you, but Hito has other plans. Your wounds will not heal because my scythe was bathed in magic. I guess I can just leave you here to bleed to death. But first." She paused and pulled the Ring of Ra off his finger. "I shall take this as a trophy." Then she vanished and the spell faded.

Atemu's eyes became violet and he struggled to his feet. Then he slowly walked towards the door in order to get out. He was weakened from the magic that was in her scythe. "I hope Ammit devours Akiko for the rest of eternity." He panted. "That damned Shinigami will pay for this." He collapsed in a corridor and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Atemu." Rosa's voice called.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and saw the black haired beauty. At first, he believed it was dream, but was relieved to know that it wasn't when she lifted him up into her arms. "R-Rosa." He muttered.

It was the first time he really smelled her scent. Her scent was sweet and soft. It smelled like lavender incense, jasmine oil, and roses.

Rosa leaned his back against a wall, took off her jacket, and pulled her t-shirt down, exposing her entire neck and shoulder. "Here." She said.

Atemu's eyes filled with terror. He cared about her and he was not willing to have her blood. He was afraid he would either kill her or turn her. His wounds were great, he knew that, and he needed to feed, but not from her. He prayed to Ra for anything or anyone to feed on, but not feed on Rosa.

She smiled. "I really doubt you'd kill me or turn me." She assured, reading his expression.

Atemu slowly shook his head. "I. Will. Not. Do. It." He stammered.

"I don't care." Rosa snapped. "I'm not about to let you starve yourself and die." Her eyes moistened. "Please Atemu."

The Pharaoh struggled to sit up. He wrapped his arms around her. As she tilted her head back, he kissed her throat, feeling her pulse racing. Then he sank his fangs into her silky, smooth skin.

The black haired beauty gasped as he drank her blood. She felt something wrap around her mind, numbing the pain. Then she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She shuttered slightly.

Her blood was sweet—the blood of a virgin. The crimson liquid was delicious as it ran down his throat. Through it, he learned her life's story, hopes, dreams, desires, and gear. Her blood had a uniqueness to it that he had never tasted before. It had magic flowing through it.

Atemu released Rosa's neck, his wounds healing and his strength returning. He could hear her heart still beating, so he had neither kill her nor turned her. But now part of her would forever be a part of him—a curse of a vampire.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Kinda sappy in the ending of this chapter. Oh well. What is Hito's plan? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. GuardianXIII, tell them. Err...wait...we haven't worked out the part about the two of us talking here. -shrugs shoulders- Oh well.**


	16. Is It Fate?

**dragonchild247: Ok. Sixteenth chapter. Two more chapters until the final showdown between Atemu and Hito Yushiro. Yes. Now I'm keeping track. Sue me. No idea how long this one will be. GuardianXIII helped me a little with this one.**

**Reminder: I do not own YGO. I only own Rosa Tatsuyoshi, Umeko Ameteratsu, and Eriko Heatara. GuardianXIII owns Hito Yushiro, Reva, Rei Hunter, and Akiko. And there is a character that only makes a guest appearance in this chapter, and she belongs to GuardianXIII.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**IS IT FATE?**

"I can't believe this." Atemu growled, lying on the sofa and staring at the ceiling. "Two days since the picnic and I am unable to go out in the sunlight because Akiko stole my ring!"

"I guess that's what happens when you get into a fight." Yugi said. "But Rosa did save your life.

Atemu blushed. As he had fed from her, he felt her emotions and how they were about him. He might had lost the Ring of Ra, but he was still a vampire. He was determined to get it back and kill Hito.

"Anyways," Yugi announced, "Mokuba called this morning. Wanna head to his place with Umeko and Rosa tonight?"

"Sure." Atemu replied bitterly. "Might help, but I am not talking to Kaiba."

"You two usually get into an argument." Yugi pointed out.

"Kaiba is the one who starts it."

Yugi sighed. He knew the real reason for the arguments between the CEO and the Pharaoh.

Kaiba was Atemu's cousin reincarnated. He felt the same hate for Atemu as Seth did all those years ago. He didn't know it, but Atemu and Yugi did and they never told the brunet CEO.

* * *

Mokuba was up in the attic of the Kaiba Mansion, looking through boxes. He went up to the attic once in a while to think and remember the old days. Then he found a box full of old pictures when he and his brother were in the orphanage. He looked through the photos and found one with him, his brother, and all the kids at the orphanage before the two were adopted by their stepfather, Gozaburo. He smiled, bolted out of the attic, ran down the hall, burst into his brother's bedroom, and said, "Nii-sama! I found an old picture!"

Kaiba looked at his brother with surprise. "Oh?" He asked. "Of what?"

Mokuba walked up to him, picture still in hand. "The orphanage before we were adopted." He showed the photo to his brother.

"It's been ages since that was taken." Kaiba reminded, not looking at the picture.

"Yeah, but look at the girl with gray hair." Mokuba pointed out. "She reminds me of Reva, but she's so different from her."

Kaiba looked at the picture and he zeroed in on the girl with gray hair covering her face. He was surprised that she wasn't hard to find in the old photo.

"Well, we can see Reva's face more clearly." Mokuba added.

Kaiba looked at his little brother. "Go get the box you got this from." He ordered calmly.

Mokuba nodded. "Ok." He ran back to the attic. He eventually came back with the box and set it down on the floor. He and Kaiba pulled out old junk and photos, finding one of the same girl.

The girl was sitting on a window sill and looking outside. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt, which its sleeves reached past her hands. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but her bangs still covered her eyes.

"Just who is she?" Kaiba mumbled.

"Hey." Mokuba announced, not hearing his brother's question. "I found one with you and her." He pulled it out and showed it to his brother.

It was one where Kaiba was playing chess with the girl. She held a white piece in her hand, making her first move. Kaiba looked determined and focused on the game.

Mokuba saw writing on the back and read aloud:

**You'll never see my eyes. I promise that much, Seto.**

Kaiba looked at him. "Did it leave a name?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Just says that and some nickname or something."

"Which is?"

"Music Melody."

Kaiba gently took the photo, looking at her and himself. He tried to remember his first move after hers. "Hmm. Are there any with you and her?"

"Yeah. Here's one!" Mokuba pulled out one with him and her at the swings.

She was pushing him on the swing, but his arm was covering her eyes. She had a blank expression, like in the other photos of her, but Mokuba was smiling in this one.

Mokuba pulled out another picture and stared at it. "Nii-sama. I found one where you can see something blue. I think it's her eye." He showed it to his brother. "See?"

The picture had Kaiba about to move her hair out of her face. Someone had zoomed in a little on the camera when it was taken.

_So. Blue eyes. _Kaiba thought. "I wonder why she hid her face so much."

"I think she told me. It was the same day you wanted to see her eyes when this was taken." Mokuba thought for a moment, trying to remember. "She said she didn't want anyone to see her cry, as well as her tears and frowns." He closed his eyes, remembering. "She even told me what happened to her parents, which was her reason for the tears and her not smiling."

"Not smiling." Kaiba shut his eyes, thinking for a bit. He remembered a conversation with Reva, but, aside from kissing her—which he liked more than anything—only one statement of hers stuck out in his mind.

"I never smiled since my parents died." Reva had said.

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at the girl again, when he was moving her bangs from her face. He saw a red ribbon around her neck. "Hmmm."

"Something wrong, Nii-sama?"

"No. Just noticed it was late. Don't you have school in the morning?"

Mokuba looked at his brother with confusion. "No. It's Saturday, Nii-sama."

Kaiba became surprised. "Right." He tossed the photos on his desk and stood. "Well. I need to make a call."

"Uh. Right. Yeah. I'll be in the kitchen." Mokuba left, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Kaiba looked at the pictures again. "Are you that little girl, Reva?" He asked as if she was present. "The one whose eyes I wanted to see so badly that it drove strange feelings inside me?" He stared at the photos for along moment and picked up the telephone. He was about to dial when he remembered he didn't have a number to reach her. Then he slammed the phone back onto the receiver. "Dammit. I need to know."

* * *

Kaiba opened a window in his room and sighed. He could feel the cool night air enter and it played with his chestnut brown hair. Then he heard giggling and saw Reva with a blond girl about her age. "Reva!" He called.

She and the other girl stopped and looked up. Reva was wearing a white top, a white skirt, and white heels as she carried a white purse. The other girl wore a pale blue top, a blue skirt, and blue dress shoes. Reva smiled. "Oh!" She yelled back. "Good evening, Kaiba!"

"Reva, I need to talk to you!" The CEO said.

"I can't right now!" The white haired beauty replied.

"Why not?" Kaiba demanded.

"I'm with my cousin!" Reva answered.

The blond girl smiled and waved. "Hello!" She called. "I'm her cousin! Lydia!"

Kaiba sighed, a little annoyed. "Come inside, please. I need to show you something."

Lydia turned to Reva and whispered, "He's kinda cute."

Reva blushed. "Um...ok." She muttered.

"Reva now!" Kaiba shouted.

She glared up at him. "Kaiba! You don't need to be rude!"

"Ugh." Kaiba groaned. He bolted out of h is room, down stairs to the main floor, and out the door towards Reva and Lydia. Then he grabbed the white haired girl and tossed her over his shoulder.

Lydia snickered, fighting back the urge to laugh at her horribly blushing cousin. _Cute and demanding._ She thought with amusement.

"S-Seto Kaiba put me down!" Reva cried.

Lydia giggled and followed them inside. _He's sweet, but can have a temper._ She thought. _A typical male. No wonder you like him so much, Reva._

* * *

Once inside, Kaiba set Reva down and looked at her, trying to picture her as the little girl. "Reva," he said at last, "do you remember anything about the days in an orphanage?"

She nodded, still embarrassed and irritated. "Yeah." She answered. "Why?"

"Like who, or what?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

Lydia looked at her cousin.

"A boy wanted to see my eyes so badly that he challenged me to a chess game and lost." Reva explained. "About three weeks later, he tried to move my hair out of my eyes." She shut her eyes, remembering. "I ran away and hid. His little brother found me and talked to me, listening to my reason why I couldn't show my eyes." Then she opened her eyes and pulled out an old picture from her purse. "This was taken before I was adopted, but the boy and his little brother were adopted a man, so I never saw them again."

Mokuba came out into the living room, hearing Reva's story. "So then that means..." He began.

"You're the sad, little girl that made me have strange feelings for." Kaiba finished with shock, his cheeks slightly red.

Reva became confused. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

Kaiba smiled. "Don't be." He pulled the white haired girl into a hug, and she returned his embrace though she was still confused. "But how did your hair get to white from gray?"

"Hmm." Reva hummed. "Mom said hers changed due to the sunlight, and well, the gray was fading into white anyway."

Mokuba glanced at Lydia and went over to Kaiba and Reva with a small grin. "So, Nii-sama, what were these strange feelings?"

Kaiba blushed a little. "Well. My heart raced every time I saw her. I got nervous, and, well, I never did see her eyes." He looked away, a little embarrassed. "Desire to see her eyes just..." His voice trailed off.

Lydia giggled. "So, basically you had a crush on a girl that never smiled who turned out to be Reva."

Kaiba turned bright red as he let go of the white haired girl. "So it would seem." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Reva was blushing too. "Seems like we were meant to be." She muttered under her breath and Kaiba looked at her.

"What was that?" The CEO asked.

Reva's eyes grew wide. "Uh, nothing." She lied. She then blushed crimson as Kaiba pulled her back into him. "Seto, Lydia and I need to be going."

"So soon?" Kaiba said. He sounded like he was whimpering.

"Yes." Reva sighed, "so soon."

The CEO pulled her in closer, making her look at him. "Oh?" He grinned when her blushing became worse.

"Mokuba, help." The white haired beauty pleaded.

"No way." The younger Kaiba chuckled.

"Lydia?" Reva begged.

The blond girl giggled. "Sorry.

Just then, a knock came from the front door.

"Who is it?" Mokuba called.

"Yugi, Yami, Rosa, and Umeko." A familiar, deep voice said.

Reva's eyes became huge. _Oh no._ She thought. _Atemu._ She tried to slip away.

Kaiba grabbed her and put the white haired girl over his shoulder again, more teasing her than anything.

The door opened and Atemu, Yugi, Rosa, and Umeko walked in. Atemu rolled his eyes, seeing Reva over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Good evening, guys." Mokuba said.

Reva struggled and her cousin giggled.

Umeko noticed Lydia and asked, "Who are you?"

The blond teen bowed politely. "I'm Lydia, cousin of Reva."

"Reva?" Muttered Umeko in confusion.

"The girl over Kaiba-sama's shoulder." Lydia giggled.

"Seto!" Reva cried, her face redder than red. "Put me down this minute!" She heard him smirking and sighed. "Please?"

"Fine." Kaiba teased and set her back down.

Reva fixed her shirt. "Thank you." She saw Atemu and Yugi but said nothing.

Lydia looked at her white haired cousin. "Reva, are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah." Reva lied. "I just spa—." Her voice broke and she fell to her knees.

Lydia knelt down next to her cousin. "Reva." She put her hand on the white haired beauty's forehead. "You're extremely warm."

"I'm fine." Reva protested. Then she began to shake.

"No," Lydia snapped, "you're not. I'm taking you home. I knew you leaving to go stand in the rain was a bad idea." She helped her cousin to her feet and headed out the door.

"Sorry, Lydia." Reva whispered.

"Stay quiet till we get you home." The blond girl hissed softly. She guided her white haired cousin away.

Mokuba shut the door. "Weird for her to get like that."

"Well, it is cool outside tonight." Rosa pointed out. "So her getting sick is pretty easy." She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. "But that was a little too quick, if you ask me." She looked at Atemu.

The Pharaoh was looking at the door and said nothing. _Why would Reva be here?_ He wondered. _And when did she have a cousin? Is Fate playing a part in this? If so, then it is a very annoying part Fate is playing._

* * *

Back at the Yushiro Mansion, Lydia helped Reva get to bed and gave her cousin some medicine. Then she left the white haired beauty, letting her sleep. "Take care, Reva." She muttered. "I'll see you again soon. Keep singing what you feel." She headed back to the hotel she was staying at.

Something was at the hotel, waiting for Lydia and it had a fireball in its hand.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Is it Fate that brought Kaiba and Reva together? Why didn't Atemu tell everyone the truth about Reva? What's going to happen to Lydia? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I need constructive criticism and opinions.**


End file.
